Las Vueltas De La Vida
by iSsiSs
Summary: Draco y Ginny se encuentran después de Hogwarts. Draco está herido y Ginny tendrá ke cuidarlo. TERMINADO. Que la Disfrutéis !
1. Volvemos a vernos

Yo soy en gran medida una chica normal, no como todas, pero nunca he destacado especialmente. Sin embargo me siento una persona muy especial, una de esas personas que irradian una luz muy brillante, no sé explicarlo bien pero así soy yo, puede que algo rara, no te lo negaré, pero al fin y al cabo es lo que mi educación y mi vida han hecho de mí.  
  
Tengo 15 años y estudio en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y me siento muy feliz por ello, fue siempre mi sueño mientras veía a mis hermanos mayores partir todos los años. Que inocentes eran mis sueños entonces, quizás aún lo siguen siendo, y por supuesto sigo persiguiéndolos.  
  
El curso empezó hace unos meses, quinto curso para mí, y no ha habido grandes cambios. Bueno quizás sí, ya no salgo con Dean Thomas. Empezamos al final de mi cuarto curso pero las relaciones a distancia no suelen funcionar así que aquí estoy.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
Vaya, ya son las 7. Y encima es lunes. Genial  
  
Me levanto de la cama y me voy al baño. Me pego una buena ducha, si no, no podré mantenerme despierta todo el día.  
  
Salgo con la toalla liada al cuerpo y con otra envuelvo mi pelo. Me gusta mucho mi pelo, por debajo de los hombros, liso y tremendamente rojo. Una característica de los Weaslys, a veces me molesto si llama mucho la atención, pero realmente mi me encanta. Igual que mis pecas; recuerdo que cuando era niña las odiaba, me hacían parecer pequeña, pero ahora el toque inocente que me dan contrasta a la perfección con el fuego y el ardor que trasmite mi pelo.  
  
Me peino el pelo y lo dejo suelto, me pongo el uniforme y la capa. Estamos en noviembre y no quiero pasar frío.  
  
Bajo a la sala común donde está Hermione. Normalmente ella es de las primeras en levantarse.  
  
Hola Ginny ¡!  
  
Buenos días Hermione, ¿ bajas a desayunar ? – le preguntó  
  
Si claro, ¡ me muero de hambre! – me contesta sonriente  
  
Salimos de la Sala Común en dirección al gran comedor, nos sentamos al  
principio de la mesa , me sirvo zumo de calabaza y cojo un par de  
tostadas.  
  
Veo a Luna Lovegood sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw, tengo que devolverte  
un número antiguo de El Quisquilloso. No es que me interese especialmente  
esa revista, pero la dejó olvidada en el Aula de Historia de La magia en  
nuestra última clase y yo se la recogi. Hermione voy a devolverle una cosa a Luna – le dije  
  
Vale  
  
Camino hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw.  
  
-Buenos días Luna, toma – digo entregándole la revista – la dejaste  
olvidada en clase.  
  
Gracias – dice con una mirada ausente – ya temía que le hubiera pasado algo.  
  
De nada.- sonrío- Nos vemos en cla..  
  
Pero no puedo terminar porque noto mi espalda demasiado húmeda.  
  
Me doy la vuelta con rapidez y los veo. Se ríen. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y  
Parkinson, esta ultima en el suelo, que también esta mojado y con los  
cristales del vaso que la muy torpe acaba de romper.  
  
Draco por que has hecho eso ¡! – pregunta la estúpida  
  
Supongo que le habrá puesto la zancadilla.  
  
Vaya, vaya – dice Malfoy lentamente – dos pájaros de un tiro. Weasly si te das prisa puedes exprimir el jugo de tu camisa y mandárselo a tu madre. Así al menos tendrá algo para desayunar.  
  
Se oyen las risas estúpidas de los gorilas de Malfoy. No soporto a ese engreido.  
  
También podemos enviárselo a tu padre, he oído que la comida en Azkaban no es muy buena.  
  
Me voy de allí con la cabeza bien alta, no voy a dejar que ese estúpido me humille.  
  
Pero las cosas rara vez salen como yo planeo, y cuando me dispongo a irme resbalo con el zumo del suelo y me caigo , noto un pinchazo en la rodilla.  
  
-Ayyy – me quejo.  
  
¿ Qué ocurre aquí ? – Dice la profesora McGonagall  
  
Weasly tropezó, debería mirar por dónde va – dice Malfoy  
  
Con el zumo que tú habías derramado a propósito ¡ - mi tono de voz empieza a elevarse.  
  
Weasly estás sangrando – dice la profesora – Malfoy acompáñala a la enfermeria.  
  
Pero... - Se empieza a quejar Malfoy.  
  
No hay pero que valga. - dice cortante la profesora.  
  
Malfoy se agacha , atentamente observado por la profesora Mcgonagall y me levanta, yo me aparto rápidamente y comienzo a caminar delante de el, pero me duele mucho la rodilla y pierdo el equilibrio. Por desgracia tiene que ser Malfoy el que me sujeta.  
  
Miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y veo a una Hermione que me mira examinando la situación con la mirada, tiene el ceño fruncido , pero le digo con los ojos que todo está bien y sigo caminando.  
  
Respiro hondo y siento un olor embriagador. . . . . Quien me iba a decir a mí que Malfoy y yo volveríamos a andar juntos.  
  
Han pasado 5 años ya desde aquel primer encuentro en el colegio. No he sabido mucho de él desde que se fue de Hogwarts.  
  
Yo tengo 20 años , soy una jovencita muy mona y estudio para ser medimaga, otro de mis sueños que dentro de poco podré cumplir si todo sale bien.  
  
Hago mis prácticas en el hospital San Mungo, son las 8 de la mañana y acabo de aparecerme , para variar llego con el tiempo justo, me he vuelto algo impuntual con el tiempo.  
  
Buenos días Clarisse ¡! – le digo a la recepcionista.  
  
Buenos días Ginny. Te espera el doctor Johnson en su despacho.  
  
El doctor Johnson es por llamarlo así mi tutos , mi jefe. Al que yo acompaño como su ayudante. Es alto , delgado y moreno. Tendrá unos 30 años o así.  
  
Buenas ¡ - digo alegremente cuando llego.  
  
Buenos días Ginerva, ve a la habitación 235 , llegó anoche un paciente, ha sufrido un accidente y se encuentra algo desorientado. Allí tienes las instrucciones para prepararle la poción. Iré allí en cuanto acabe con esto.  
  
Entendido – le digo y acto seguido salgo del despacho.  
  
Entro a la habitación , compartida por 3 pacientes, a dos de ellos ya los  
había atendido antes , y enseguida distingo al nuevo. Todavía duerme, me  
resulta algo familiar , pero no le presto mucha atención y voy a preparar  
la poción a la sala contigua.  
  
Hígado de tritón , polvo de asfófelo, y escamas de piel de dragón. He  
hecho esta poción muchas veces , la remuevo alegremente dentro del  
caldero y deposito una pequeña cantidad en un tarro de cristal.  
  
Voy de nuevo a la habitación , mi nuevo paciente ya está despierto así  
que me acerco a él con la poción en la mano.  
  
Buenos días le traigo la poción Señor.. – A los pies de la cama está su informe y cuando veo de quién se trata se me hiela la sangre.  
  
Plaf  
  
Se me acaba de caer la poción al suelo , los pacientes miran alarmados.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
Y si que ha cambiado el chaval , tu pelo sigue tan rubio como antes , pero ahora luce algo desordenado. Su mirada es menos fría y tiene aspecto de confundido. Aún así esta bastante guapo, y no tiene esa expresión de profundo asco que yo recordaba.  
  
Lo siento – digo con un hilo de voz.- Fregotego – limpio el suelo y voy a rellenar otro bote con un poco más de la poción.  
  
Vuelvo a la habitación intentando aparentar serenidad y me acerco a él.  
  
¿ Dónde estoy ? – me pregunta  
  
En San Mungo , ayer sufrió usted un accidente, ha pasado la noche aquí, tómese la poción.  
  
Se la entrego y se la bebe de un trago, acto seguido empieza a parpadear  
lentamente y se queda dormido.  
  
Me siento en una pequeña butaca mientras pienso en él, no me ha  
reconocido, ¿ tan cambiada estoy ?  
  
Al cabo de una hora y media aproximadamente vuelve a despertar, algo  
alterado.  
  
Quiero irme a mi casa – dice cortante.  
  
Lo siento pero tiene que esperar al doctor, yo no puedo tomar una decisión así.  
  
Me mira con enfado , una mirada fría, y gira la cabeza.  
  
Noto como mis mejillas suben de color , y noto calientes mis orejas..  
  
Suerte que en ese momento aparezca por la puerta el Doctor Jonhson, me sonríe y me dice que espere en la otra habitación. Asiento y me voy de allí , necesito respirar hondo.  
  
Debo de llevar unos quince minutos esperando , estoy ordenando informes cuando vuelve a entrar el Doctor.  
  
Verás Ginny , el Sr Malfoy exige irse a su casa, pero aún necesita cuidados.  
  
Entonces no podrá marcharse , ¿no? – le digo  
  
Me temo que la fortuna y la posición social de Malfoy puede pagar una estancia a su mansión , pero ha puesto una condición..  
  
¿ Cúal ? – Le pregunto extrañada, realmente no sé si me va a contestar, suele ser bastante reservado con sus pacientes.  
  
Quiere que vayas con él.  
  
¿ Cómo ? – Ahora soy yo la confundida..  
  
Verás , ya le he explicado que necesita tomarse la poción y tiene que estar unas semanas en observación , pero insiste en tenerte a ti como enfermera. Puedes negarte si quieres, pero el señor ha insistido bastante en que seas precisamente tú.  
  
Pero.. y ¿ mis prácticas?  
  
No te preocupes por eso , las horas que trabajes con él serán horas de prácticas, además Ginny , paga muy bien..  
  
Medito un poco, lo que me pagan en el hospital es realmente poco, y  
además, que puedo perder..  
  
Esta bien – le digo.  
  
Muy bien Ginny , sólo una cosa más, tendrás que vivir con el mientras siga enfermo , exige tener a alguien las 24 horas del día por si necesitara cualquier cosa.  
  
Vaya..,. – sigo confusa aún.  
  
¿Cuánto dice que paga ?  
  
100 galeones a la semana  
  
Oh ¡ - afirmo sorprendida – eso es lo que me pagan aquí en un mes. – Esta bien , lo haré.  
  
Que iba yo a saber que esa decisión cambiaría mi vida..  
  
Después de recibir las indicaciones del doctor, pasar por casa a por mi  
ropa y mis cosas vuelvo a su despacho. Malfoy también está allí. Nos  
acompaña a ambos hasta la chimenea , nos ofrece polvos flu , y antes de  
salir me dice al oído..  
  
Ten cuidado Ginny , buena suerte.  
  
Asiento con la cabeza y miro a Malfoy, no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde vive.  
  
Derrama los polvos flu en la chimenea y me hace un gesto para que entre, algo dudosa entro con él , y dice claramente.  
  
A la mansión Malfoy.  
  
Inmediatamente todo empieza a girar muy rápido , cojo fuerte el asa de mi  
bolso pues siento que saldrá volando si no lo hago y tan rápidamente como  
empezó todo cesa el torbellino.  
  
Pierdo el equilibrio , y no tengo otro sitio dónde caer que justo encima  
de él.  
  
Me sonrojo y lo noto.  
  
Auch ¡! – grita él.  
  
Me levanto torpemente y veo que está sangrando, su camiseta está teñida de rojo a la altura de su pecho.  
  
Me alarmo muchó.  
  
Lo siento, está sangrando , déjeme ver..  
  
Quita las manos de ahí , dice secamente.  
  
Vaya , que maleducado , estoy indignada.  
  
Se levanta , pero se vé que se encuentra débil y se tambalea. Le cojo un  
brazo y lo apoyo sobre mi hombro, al principio se resiste, orgullo  
masculino supongo , pero hasta él parece darse cuenta que no podría  
seguir solo.  
  
Caminamos unos pasos cuando dice..  
  
Vaya Weasly , parece que se repite la historia, sólo que en este caso no eres tú la accidentada.  
  
Oh Dios, sí que me recuerda, mi mente viaja atrás en el tiempo...  
  
Bueno ¡! Hasta Aquí el primer capítulo , un poco de introducción , este  
más bien es por dejar la situación clara.  
Ginny y Draco no se habian visto desde Hogwarts, y ahora tendrán que  
vivir juntos.  
Ya estoy con el 2º capítulo, y la historia se pondrá interesante....  
  
Espero vuestras críticas, opiniones y consejos. R E V I E W S  
¡!! =)  
  
No controlo aún el libro de visitas así que por si acaso os dejo mi  
Email.  
  
Isaississhotmail.com  
  
iSsiSs 


	2. Recordando

2º Capítulo  
  
--Vaya Weasly , parece que se repite la historia, sólo que en este caso no eres tú la accidentada.  
  
Oh Dios, sí que me recuerda, mi mente viaja atrás en el tiempo...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Llevamos un rato caminando por los corredores de Hogwarts, mi herida está sangrando aun, noto la sangre resbalar por mi rodilla. El aún me sujeta, y noto su esfuerzo por contenerse y no dejarme tirada alli. Sé que no lo hace por que no se atreve a desobedecer una orden directa de McGonagall.  
  
No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado y no sé que pasa. Parpadeo cada vez más lentamente , me pesan los párpados, se me nubla la vista.,.  
  
((( Pensamientos de Draco )))  
  
--Weasly ¡! Que se supone que estas haciendo ¿??  
  
Oh no , que diablos hago yo ahora, vaya una niña más inoportuna ¡!..  
  
Le doy un par de cachetadas a ver si reacciona. Nada, ni se mueve.  
  
- Genial, esto no funciona.  
  
Ella sigue ahí, tirada en el suelo , con el pelo algo alborotado, rojo como el fuego y cayendo sobre su cara. Parece tan frágil..  
  
- Weasly ¡ quieres hacer el favor de levantarte ¡ No quiero cargar contigo.,.  
Enervate ¡!  
  
Nada, esto tampoco funciona. Supongo que no queda más remedio. Levanto mi varita para llevarla a la enfermería con un hechizo..  
  
- Mobili corp..  
  
Me lo pienso mejor. No soy del tipo de chicos que pierde una oportunidad así, me agacho y la cojo en brazos.  
  
Vaya, que buenas curvas tiene esta Weasly.Ademas .. hmmmmm huele a fresas. Que hará para oler así?  
  
Llevo un buen rato caminando con ella en brazos, empieza a pesarme , pero estoy a gusto teniéndola de esta manera, a mi merced.  
  
Llegamos a la puerta de la enfermería, la dejo en una cama y me voy. La miro por última vez con el pomo de la puerta en la mano.  
  
Que diablos ¡ Me digo a mi mismo.  
  
Retrocedo sobre mis pasos y me acerco a su cama. Acerco mi cara a la suya, me aprovecho un poco más de la situación y pongo mi mano en su muslo. Sigo acercándome y junto rápidamente mis labios con los suyos.  
  
Dios que es esto, noto una pequeña descarga eléctrica por toda mi columna vertebral.  
  
Y tan rápido cómo empezó me alejo de la enfermería pensando en lo que acabo de hacer. Creo que es la primera vez que beso a una chica dormida. Normalmente son ellas las que se mueren por besarme así.  
  
Y visiblemente más feliz que cuando salió del gran comedor, vuelve un Draco Malfoy a sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin y a comenzar a degustar un suculento desayuno.  
  
. . .  
  
. .  
  
Lo que Draco Malfoy no sabia es que Ginny Weasly abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como cierto rubio rozaba los labios con los suyos.  
  
Que suerte para ambos que Ginny volviera a cerrar los ojos rápidamente; por un lado porque deseaba ese beso , y por otro para ahorrarles a ambos un momento un tanto vergonzoso...  
  
Wenooooo Ya esta.. hasta aquí llega el 2º Capítulo , como veis son  
cortitos , así puedo actualizar antes.  
El siguiente será como es lógico la vuelta a la realidad en casa de  
Malfoy.  
  
R E V I E W S, que quiero saber si alguien está Leyendo o o o o ;) 


	3. La Mansión Malfoy

3º Capítulo. . .  
  
--Vaya Weasly , parece que se repite la historia, sólo que en este caso no eres tú la accidentada.  
  
Intente mantener la calma cuando Malfoy hizo ese comentario, pero fue imposible detener a mi mente mientras viajaba recordando cierto incidente en la enfermería.  
  
Yo note cómo mis mejillas subían de color, pero seguí caminando mirando al suelo mientras él se apoyaba en mí. SI me hubiera atrevido a mirarlo a la cara podría haber visto su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.  
  
Me fijé en la sala en la que habíamos aterrizado con los polvos flu. Una habitación cuadrada de altos techos. Me recordaba a mi vieja sala común en Hogwarts. Había varios sillones , una mesa pequeña en las que se suele tomar el té, una alfombra muy grande y por supuesto la chimenea.  
  
- - Siéntate aquí , voy a mirarte esa herida – dijo Ginny  
  
- No hace falta , puedo valerme por mi mismo – contestó un arrogante Draco.  
  
- Juraría que aquí la enfermera soy yo– respondió Ginny secamente.  
  
- Esta bien Weasly , pero intenta no desmayarme al verme sin camisa.  
  
- Ohh claro lo intentaré – respondió una irónica Ginny.  
  
Tras esta pequeña conversación desabotoné su camisa intentando mantener mi integridad y evitando por todos los medios sonrojarme. En un primer momento mis ojos bajaron a su abdomen , pero sé que debía ser profesional así que dirigí mi vista a su herida.  
  
Tenia mal aspecto, parecía un gran arañazo , cerca del lado izquierdo del pecho, sangraba bastante.  
  
- ¿ Porqué no te la cerraron en San Mungo ? – preguntó Ginny  
  
- Cuando salí de allí estaba cerrada.- respondió Draco  
  
- Oh Vaya , podría ser grave entonces, quizás sea mejor regresar al hospital. ¿? Cómo te hiciste eso ¿? - Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Y no pienso regresar. – dijo fríamente  
  
Un Malfoy en un hospital rodeado de enfermos , pensaba Draco , que actividad más degradante, compartiendo habitación con otros pacientes..no no no eso definitivamente no está echo para mi.  
  
- Está bien tu verás, pero si te niegas a contarme cómo o qué te hizo eso no creo que pueda servirte de gran ayuda.. . . Arterian Reparo ¡! – grito Ginny apuntando a la Herida.  
  
En ese momento la herida se cerró, aunque la piel no quedó perfecta, se veía una clara cicatriz y la piel algo irritada.  
  
- -- Esto será suficiente por ahora – dijo una insatisfecha Ginny – Aunque si te niegas a contármelo me temo que no podré hacer mucho más.  
  
- Esta bien. Mandyy ¡! – gritó Draco de manera autoritaria.  
  
- Que diablos...?¿ - empezó a preguntar Ginny  
  
Pero en ese momento su pregunta quedó solucionada cuando un pequeño elfo doméstico entró en la habitación.  
  
- ¿? Me llamaba Señor ¿?  
  
Iba vestida con una pequeña faldita de tablas y un delantal verde. Ginny comprendió que no se trataba de un Elfo , sino de una Elfa doméstica.  
  
- Sí , acompañe a la señorita a la habitación de huéspedes del 1º piso. Weasly la cena estará lista a las 9.  
  
- Está bien.  
  
Ginny siguió a la pequeña elfa fuera de la estancia, dónde llegaron a un hall realmente grande con unas enormes escaleras que subían a pisos superiores. Ginny miró arriba y calculó que tendría 2 pisos, 3 cómo mucho. Subieron hasta el primer piso y la elfa la acompañó hasta una de las puertas por un pasillo.  
  
- Esta es su habitación señora. Tiene un pequeño aseo dentro , aunque también hay un baño al final del pasillo- dijo La elfa.  
  
- Gracias Mandy ¡ - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.  
  
- De na nad nada señorita- La miró algo extrañada, hizo una pequeña reverencia y entró a la habitación.  
  
Ginny abrió la puerta y entró. Vaayaaa,, exclamó.  
  
La habitación era bastante grande y espaciosa, una cama muy grande en el centro con su correspondiente dosel , un gran espejo , y .. Oh ¡ eso era un tocador. Había también un gran armario y un escritorio. Todos los muebles eran de madera , al igual que el suelo de parqué, las paredes eran de piedra , aunque a la mitad de su altura estaban claramente pintabas de rojo. Vió la pequeña puerta, se acercó y la abrió, en efecto eso era el baño, una ducha , un aseo , lavamanos..sí estaba todo muy pero que muy bien.  
  
Para hacer tiempo deshizo su maleta, sacando la ropa que se podría arrugar y poniéndola en el armario colgada. Decidió darse una ducha ya que aún quedaba una hora para la cena.  
  
Tras la reconfortante ducha se puso unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca muy sencilla, unas sandalias blancas y se dejó el pelo suelto para que por un lado la refrescara y por otro se le secara.  
  
Vio su bata de San Mungo , estaba manchada de sangre, eran las nueve menos diez , así que decidió bajar, porque realmente no sabía a donde tenia que ir, y ya de paso preguntaría a la elfina dónde lavar su bata. .  
  
Bajó de nuevo las escaleras y oyó ruido a la derecha, así que fue por ahí.  
  
Mandy..?¿ - preguntó temerosa.  
  
Sí señorita  
  
- Quería saber dónde puedo lavar mi bata.  
  
- Ohh Mandy la lavará no se preocupe. Su cena ya está lista, pase por aquí.  
  
La elfina la guió hasta un gran salón , con una gran mesa en la que sólo había un plato. Espera..¿ Un plato ?  
  
- Mandy , y el señor Malfoy?  
  
. .. ... ....  
  
Bueno y hasta aquí el 3º capítulo. El 4º será mucho más revelador y tendrá una parte de los pensamientos de Draco.  
  
Saludos ¡ y .. R E VI E W S.  
  
Por cierto , gracias a SaraMeliss por el consejo de los reviews anónimos , es k entro aquí desde hace poco y estoy algo perdida.  
  
Gracias también a Hitomi , porque me dijo cómo colgar las historias en la página.  
  
Y LadyVega sí , la historia continua, gracias por tu review ( 


	4. Sorpresas en la Mansión

La elfina la guió hasta un gran salón , con una gran mesa en la que sólo había un plato. Espera..¿ Un plato ?  
  
- Mandy , y el señor Malfoy?  
  
- El Señor Malfoy está en su alcoba señorita, ordenó su cena alli.  
  
- Está bien , gracias Mandy  
  
Y tras otra mirada extrañada de la elfina Ginny comenzó su cena. Era realmente deliciosa pero no se hallaba en una casa tan grande y con tan poca compañía. Terminó su sopa, su ensalada y su segundo plato, tomó un poco del postre y cogió su plato para llevarlo a la cocina.  
  
De repente se dio cuenta de que no sabia donde estaba así que entró por la puerta por la que la elfina había salido cuando de pronto se la encontró.  
  
La elfina abrió fuertemente los ojos en gesto de sorpresa y balbuceando preguntó...  
  
Señorita , que hace señorita...  
  
Em.. llevar mi plato a la cocina Mandy.  
  
- Pero señorita, de eso se encarga Mandy , señorita, nunca en mis años de servicio..  
  
Y acto seguido levantó las pequeñas manitas, Ginny algo dudosa puso su plato en las manos de la elfina y se dirigió de nuevo al salón.  
  
No sabia qué hacer, se preguntaba cómo estarían las heridas del señor Malfoy , así que algo dudosa subió las escaleras de camino a los dormitorios.  
  
Caminó por el pasillo , estaba algo oscuro , pero se dijo a sí misma que era una chica fuerte , y que no era momento de tener miedo. Caminó por el primer piso mirando las puertas. Divisó al final una puerta doble con el símbolo de una serpiente entrelazando una gran D y otra M.  
  
Sí, tenía que ser esa. Tocó.,.  
  
Toc , Toc  
  
No obtuvo respuesta.  
  
-¿?Malfoy ¿? Nada.  
  
Y aún pensando en que se metería en un buen lío con Malfoy si la descubría en su habitación entro.  
  
Estaba algo oscuro y tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, y de repente lo vio..  
  
Sentado en un escritorio tirado encima de la mesa,?¿ estaría dormido..¿?  
  
Se acercó sigilosamente..  
  
-¿? Malfoy?¿  
  
De nuevo sólo se oyó silencio.  
  
Se acercó a el y le dio unos toques en el hombro. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no se levantaba lo levantó cogiéndolo de los hombros.  
  
Dios ¡ Estaba sangrando .  
  
- "Mobili corpus "– dijo Ginny - y al instante el cuerpo inerte de Draco cayó sobre su cama.  
  
Un papel cayó de la mesa, Ginny lo miró con curiosidad pero giró la cabeza para mirar a Draco.  
  
Se acercó corriendo le quitó la camisa y se fijó en la herida. Volvia a estar abierta.  
  
- "Arteria remenda" – la herida volvió a cerrarse como anteriormente dejando ver de nuevo unas marcas.  
  
Al momento Draco abrió los ojos.  
  
- ¿ qué hago aquí ? – dijo secamente – y ¿ Que haces tú aquí ?  
  
- Subí a ver que pasaba y te encontré tirado en el escritorio.  
  
Al momento Draco dirigió una mirada nerviosa al escritorio y al instante la volvió a fijar en Ginny.  
  
Ella lo miraba con expresión dura.  
  
Malfoy dime cómo te hiciste eso o me marcho ahora mismo.  
  
Malfoy se quedó cayado , pensando , con su mirada fija en ella y finalmente contestó.  
  
- Me lo hizo una Veela.  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos y la boca.  
  
- ¿ cómo que una veela Malfoy ?  
  
- Digamos que son las mujeres más bellas, pero no les gusta sentirse rechazadas, y digamos que a mí no me gusta comprometerme.  
  
- Esas mujeres son capaces de sacar todas sus garras cuando se sienten ofendidas.. – terminó diciendo Malfoy.  
  
Ginny todavía no terminaba de creérselo, miraba con cara dudosa, con un gesto de desaprobación y con las manos sujetas en la cintura.  
  
- Sí Weasly , soy lo suficientemente hombre cómo para rechazar a una Veela. – dijó en contestación a la cara de Ginny y en un tono superior.  
  
- Me da igual las mujeres que tengas Malfoy. Pero la garra de Veela tiene un anticoagulante muy poderoso. Más nos vale hacer la poción con el antídoto antes de que te desangres.  
  
Y Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la suya, abrió su maletín y comenzó a trabajar en la poción.  
  
Hígado de arpía, polvo de piel de dragón , piel de trol, nervio de corazón de Veela. Sí , ya estaba todo , suerte haber cogido provisiones del hospital, lo mezclo dando determinadas vueltas en sentido de las agujas del reloj , después de este a oeste. Ya estaba.  
  
La metió en un frasco y fue de nuevo a la habitación de Malfoy. Estaba algo pálido y sudoroso. Miró al papel que había caído al suelo, pero ya no estaba.  
  
Se acercó a Malfoy y le dio la poción.  
  
- Me temo que vas a pasar una mala noche.- Dijo Ginny.  
  
- Seguro que las he tenido peores.- Dijo Malfoy y se la bebió.  
  
Al momento puso una cara de asco intenso.  
  
- Dios Weasly que me has dado... Ajj sabe fatal.  
  
- Una poción muy potente. Será mejor que duermas. Si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación. Buenas noches. – dijo Ginny y se fue de la habitación.  
  
Se tumbó sobre la cama y se puso a pensar. Malfoy había madurado algo , pero seguía siendo arrogante. Físicamente también estaba distinto , se había puesto muy bien , tenia un buen cuerpo y un rostro muy interesante. Realmente podría tener a la mujer que quisiera. Eso solía pasarle a los tipos duros, las mujeres somos tan idiotas a veces. Y una Veela, las Veelas no eran chicas fáciles, eran las mujeres que todo hombre querría conseguir. Y aún así había rechazado una.  
  
Se puso a pensar también en la elfina, y en su rostro cada vez que Ginny la trataba con delicadeza, más bien como una persona. No debería haber recibido un buen trato. Pobre elfina. Hermione estaría indignada , ya que seguía con lo que su hermano llamaba el rollo del pedo..  
  
Los párpados empezaban a pesarle así que se levantó a ponerse el pijama.  
  
Lo sacó con delicadeza de su maleta, se lo había echo su madre, era rosa, un vestido por encima de las rodillas de lino , una tela muy suave y con sus iniciales bordadas en el pecho.  
  
Cuando era niña a menudo se avergonzaba de las prendas de segunda mano de sus hermanos , o de la ropa echa por su madre, pero ahora le había cogido un cariño muy especial.  
  
Sonrió para sí misma y se fue a la cama.  
  
Era una noche calurosa así que no se cubrió con las sábanas. Cerró los ojos con delicadeza y abrazó la almohada.  
  
Cuando empezaba a quedarse dormida un grito la sobresaltó-  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡!!!!!!  
  
Se levantó de la cama muy rápido y miró para todos lados, temiendo que fuera una de sus viejas pesadillas con el que no debe ser nombrado. Pero se relajó al ver que no era así.  
  
Volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y cuando iba a tumbarse el gritó volvió a escucharse.  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡!!  
  
Se levantó corriendo , abrió la puerta y miró a ambos lados del pasillo. No veía nada , pero sabía que esos gritos venían de la habitación de Malfoy.  
  
Fue corriendo hasta allí y encontró a Malfoy retorciéndose entre las sábanas cubierto con un sudor frío y temblando y agitándose como pocas veces había visto a alguien.  
  
Supo al instante que era el efecto de la poción , las pesadillas por las pociones muy fuertes solían ser habituales.  
  
No era prudente despertarlo así que apuntó a el con su varita y pronunció claramente.  
  
.- "Relaxo"  
  
No funciono, seguía moviéndose, las almohadas ya estaban en el suelo y Malfoy estaba enredado a las sábanas.  
  
Corrió hasta su habitación y sacó del maletín un pequeño frasquito de poción para dormir sin soñar. Debía haberlo pensado antes pero no era momento de lamentaciones.  
  
- - NOOOOOOOOOO PADRE NOOOOO NO LO HAREEEE DEJAAAAAAAAMEEEEE  
PAAAAAAADRE AHHHHHHHH – gritaba Draco  
  
Se echó otra carrera hasta la habitación del rubio y metió la poción por la comisura del labio.  
  
Tardo unos segundos pero se calmó.  
  
Con delicadeza despegó las sábanas del cuerpo. Al momento se sonrojó. Sólo llevaba unos pantalones cortos, y antes con el susto no se había fijado. No le conviene tener calor , está sudando , pensó para justificar su acción.  
  
Iba a salir de la habitación pero la curiosidad la venció. Se acercó un poco al escritorio y vio el papel. Estaba en blanco .  
  
Le dio la vuelta y lo que contempló la dejo paralizada.  
  
Era una foto suya, recortada posiblemente del anuario, del colegio. La recordaba perfectamente, era de su graduación en Hogwarts.  
  
Una Ginny muy sonriente, algo sonrojada pero radiante saludaba desde la foto.  
  
Dejó la foto como estaba y salió sigilosamente.  
  
Volvió a su habitación y se acostó muy confundida.  
  
Y poco a poco entre confusos pensamientos se quedó profundamente dormida. ... . .. . . . .  
Y hasta aquí el 4º capítulo ¡! (  
He de reconocer que empecé a escribir el fict pero lo dejé porque la  
historia no me convencía, es mi pareja favorita, pero poco a poco se  
me han ido ocurriendo cosas y me motivé.  
Además vuestros reviews animan mucho ¡! Me dan ganas de seguir  
escribiendo.,. Muchas thankius ¡!  
  
Esté capítulo es más largo que los anteriores, espero que lo  
disfrutéis, dentro de poco actualizaré.  
  
Saludos ¡!  
  
iSiS  
  
(( Nota Mental ... R E V I E W S )) =D 


	5. Una Extraña Invitación

5º Capítulo  
  
Un rayo de sol me dio de pleno en la cara. Me desperté algo confundida al mirar a mi alrededor y ver que no estaba en mi cama.  
  
Poco a poco recordé , estaba en la Mansión Malfoy, y me reprimí mentalmente por no haber cerrado el dosel de la cama.  
  
Fui al baño y me lavé la cara. Recogí mi pelo en una cola alta y me dispuse a salir.  
  
No había nadie en el pasillo y comencé a caminar lentamente. Me sentía una extraña al caminar por una casa que no era la mía. Parecía que estaba haciendo algo malo así que en vez de caminar temerosa intenté que mis pasos fueran seguros.  
  
Decidí bajar al salón, tenia hambre, llegué a bajo y llamé a la Elfina.  
  
Mandy ¿?  
  
Casi al instante salió por la puerta de la cocina.  
  
- ¿ Me llamaba señorita ? - contestó  
  
-- Sí , ¿ A qué hora se desayuna en esta casa ? – le pregunté.  
  
- Mandy terminó de preparar el desayuno , pensaba subirlo a la alcoba del señor Malfoy , el la ordenó alli.  
  
Me quede pensando. Recordé la foto que encontré. Realmente debía subirlo a ver , comprobar que la poción hubiera echo efecto. Pensó en su idea y al fin se convenció a si misma.  
  
Mandy ¿ Te importa que le suba el desayuno al Señor ? – preguntó Ginny  
  
- Oh no señorita, eso es trabajo de Mandy , el señor se enfadará mucho.  
  
Mmm Ginny pensó en sus posibilidades. Valdría la pena intentarlo..  
  
- Está bien , ¿ Pero te importa si te acompaño ?- volvió a preguntar Ginny.  
  
La elfina miró dudando.  
  
- Está bien señorita, voy a por la bandeja.  
  
Tras esta pequeña conversación la elfina desapareció detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Realmente parecía que Malfoy la estaba evitando , no bajaba a comer con ella. Su mente voló hasta la foto pero en ese momento la elfina volvió aparecer con una gran bandeja de comida. La siguió por las escaleras y llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy.  
  
Toc Toc  
  
Se escuchó mientras la elfina tocaba a la puerta.  
  
Traigo el desayuno Señor- dijo la elfina.  
  
- Pasa – es escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta  
  
La elfina abrió y entró. Algo temerosa aún Ginny entró tras ella. Malfoy pareció poner un instante una expresión de sorpresa, pero al segundo siguiente volvía a tener una expresión fría.  
  
La elfina depositó la bandeja sobre la cama y diciendo – permiso- salió de la habitación.  
  
Buenos días – dijo Ginny – Compruebo que no has pasado una buena noche. ¿ Puedo ver tu herida?  
  
- Supongo que sí , para eso estas aquí – contestó Malfoy.  
  
Se acercó a el , que ya llevaba una camisa del pijama puesta, sintiéndose algo incómoda desabotonó los primeros botones y miró la herida.  
  
Estaba mejor que aún quedaba una pequeña marca.  
  
¿ Ha vuelto a sangrar ¿ - Preguntó Ginny.  
  
- No , está así desde que me levanté – dijo Malfoy.  
  
- Bien , voy a buscar una loción para ponértela, quizás así desaparezca la señal.  
  
Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hasta la suya. Cogió el pequeño frasquito y volvió a salir.  
  
Se acercó a el de nuevo , estaba bebiendo zumo de Calabaza.  
  
- Voy a ponértela – dijo ella.  
  
Malfoy simplemente asintió.  
  
Con delicadeza Ginny comenzó a extenderla por la piel de Malfoy, y vió como sus pezones se ponían algo duros.  
  
hhhhh – se resintió él, está fría ¡ - dijo  
  
Por un momento Ginny se sonrojó , pero para no hacer más incómoda la situación dijo.  
  
Mejor , así te aliviará la hinchazón.  
  
Siguió poniendo la crema sobre la herida de Malfoy cuando de repente las tripas de Ginny sonaron. Se volvió a sonrojar.  
  
- ¿ No has desayunado Weasly ? – preguntó Malfoy  
  
- No – dijo ella.  
  
- Coge algo de mi desayuno – dijo el señalando con la cabeza a la bandeja.  
  
Ginny miró primero a la bandeja y luego a él. ¿ Intentaba ser amable ? . La verdad no lo sabia , pero realmente estaba hambrienta.  
  
- Vamos Weasly no la he envenenado – dijo él.  
  
Así que Ginny estiró su mano y cogió un pastel de su bandeja. Intentó comer despacio, pero el hambre pudo con ella así que prácticamente lo deboró.  
  
- Te vas a atragantar – dijo él.  
  
Ella estaba tragando así que no pudo contestar , pero muy a su pesar ocurrió.  
  
Cof Cof  
  
Empezó a toser. Se había atragantado. Apoyó una mano en la cama y se hizo un poco para adelante. Seguí tosiendo.  
  
Malfoy elevó las cejas y le dio su vaso de zumo de calabaza.  
  
Ginny lo cogió y rápidamente le dio un buen trago. Volvió a sentir como la comida bajaba y podía volver a respirar.  
  
- Gracias – dijo Ginny  
  
- Deberías tener algo más de cuidado – respondió él.  
  
Ginny lo miró con una expresión severa.  
  
- Cuando alguien te dice gracias se supone que tu dices no hay de qué , o de nada- le dijo ella.  
  
- No hace falta que me enseñes educación, pero es que yo ya te había advertido que te atragantarías.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio algo incómodo en el que Ginny lo miraba aún con una expresión recelosa, de desconfianza.  
  
El silencio fue roto por él.  
  
Puedes sentarte y coger algo más si quieres. La enfermera eres tú y no seria apropiado que te desmayaras y yo tuviera que cargar contigo.  
  
Ginny asintió con la cabeza y se sentó. Recordó aquella vez en la enfermería del colegio cuando Malfoy tuvo que cargar con ella y el incidente que tubo lugar después. Se sonrojó ligeramente y se le escapó una risita.  
  
-¿ De que te ríes ? – preguntó él.  
  
Entonces Ginny volvió a la realidad y lo miró.  
  
- Me acordaba de algo gracioso – dijo simplemente.  
  
El la miró con una expresión dudosa.  
  
- Tal vez si me lo cuentas me reiría yo también. – dijo él – y puedes coger otro pastel, ¿ Sabes? No muerden.  
  
- Sólo pensaba que no sería la primera vez que tuvieras que cargar conmigo – Dijo Ginny mientras cogía un Croissant de la bandeja.  
  
Diablos ¡ , pensó Draco sintiendo como un leve rubor se extendía por sus mejillas mientras recordaba aquella vez en la enfermería.  
  
Siguieron comiendo en silencio durante uno minutos más hasta que acabaron con la comida de la bandeja. Entonces Draco gritó con una atronadora voz.  
  
- ELFINAAAA ¡!  
  
Ginny se sobresaltó ante tal grito. Instantes después la elfina se plantó en la puerta.  
  
- ¿ Me llamaba Señor..? – preguntó temerosa  
  
-Sí – dijo él – Llévate esto – dijo señalando la bandeja ya vacía.  
  
La elfina se acercó a la cama y recogió la bandeja haciendo una reverencia y caminó recorriendo la distancia entre la cama y la puerta.  
  
- Estaba muy bueno – dijo Ginny. - Gra.,.Gracias Señorita – dijo inclinandose hacia atrás con un rostro algo temeroso.  
  
Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ginny giró la cabeza para mirar a Draco.  
  
- ¿ Porqué tratas tan mal a tu elfina ? Ni si quiera la llamas por su nombre – dijo Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
- Es mi sirvienta. Debería darme las gracias , al menos no la castigo. – dijo él.  
  
Ginny lo siguió mirando de la misma manera. No había que negar que la trataba mejor que a su viejo elfo doméstico , Dobby ,pero aún así el trato con ella era muy indiferente.  
  
- ¿ Vives sólo Malfoy ? – preguntó Ginny.  
  
- ¿ A qué viene esa pregunta ? – dijo él a la defensiva.  
  
Ginny se sintió muy pequeña ante la actitud dominante de Malfoy pero no iba a dejar que él la avasallara.  
  
- Nada sólo me lo preguntaba . No he visto a nadie más en esta casa.  
  
El la miró, y aún levantando una ceja contestó.  
  
- Sí vivo sólo. O al menos la mayor parte tiempo. – contestó él.  
  
- No entiendo – dijo ella.  
  
- Vamos Weasly ni para ti debería ser difícil de analizar el contenido de una frase.  
  
- ¡¡ No pienso permitir que me .,.! – Empezó ella a decir muy enojada  
  
- Vamos , vamos Weasly , tampoco es para ponerse así. Sí vivo sólo excepto cuando recibo visitas. – dijo él a modo de disculpa.  
  
¿ Qué clase de visitas ? – preguntó Ginny  
  
- - Me temo que no voy a contestar a eso, es algo demasiado personal –  
dijo de manera sugerente.  
  
Ginny se reprimió mentalmente por haber echo esa pregunta, debería haber supuesto que las visitas eran mujeres claro. Después de todo incluso en Hogwarts Draco tenía fama de haber estado con muchas , y tener otras tantas detrás de él.  
  
- Bueno creo que me voy, he de darme una ducha. ¿ Piensas bajar hoy a comer o tendré que hacerlo sola de nuevo ? – preguntó Ginny.  
  
- Vaya Weasly , yo juraría que acabas de comer acompañada, ¿ Tan poco se nota mi presencia ? – dijo Draco  
  
No me refería a eso – respondió Ginny – lo decía por la cena de ayer.  
  
Ya lo sé – dijo Draco – No soy estúpido , solo jugaba. Esta noche tengo una cena , así que temo que no podré regalarte mi presencia.  
  
Ginny levantó una ceja. Se vería algo masoca , pero le gustaba discutir hasta cierto punto , era una situación un tanto divertida.  
  
- Me temo que no será prudente, la herida podría abrirse de nuevo. – respondió Ginny.  
  
- Pues no puedo faltar , es una cena importante. – aclaró Draco.  
  
Ginny meditaba las palabras de Draco. No era prudente que saliera, aunque dudaba que la herida se abriera, había preparado correctamente la poción, estaba segura, pero que diablos, ella era su invitada y era muy descortés dejarla sola en aquella Mansión tan abandonada.  
  
- Está bien , pues te acompañaré – Dijo segura de sí misma Ginny.  
  
- ¿ Cómo ? – dijo un inseguro Malfoy.  
  
. Tu has pagado porque esté pendiente de ti , y si algo te ocurriera la responsabilidad sería mía. No pienso permitir que arruines mis prácticas.  
  
Draco la miró de arriba abajo , como evaluándola , Ginny notó cómo se sonrojaba, se sentía muy observada, hasta que finalmente volvió a fijar la vista en sus ojos.  
  
- Está bien , puedes venir. Pero es una cena importante , y no puedo ir acompañado con cualquiera. Esmérate en arreglarte, vamos a un sitio muy elegante. Yo necesito una ducha. Nos vemos en la comida.  
  
Ginny volvió a lanzarle una mirada desafiante, ¿ La estaba llamando poca cosa? .. Ja ¡! Ya le demostraría esta noche que no...  
  
- Ajam. Vale. Te veo luego, tendré que ponerte algo más de pomada. – terminó diciendo Ginny.  
  
- Veo que disfrutas con ello– dijó él arrogantemente.  
  
- No te preocupes – replicó una fría Ginny – Soy muy profesional.  
  
Y diciendo esto salio de la habitación con un golpe de la puerta más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido y se dirigió a su habitación resoplando.. Buffff menos mal que era una persona paciente, aunque la paciencia se acaba, pensó.  
  
Necesitaba una buena ducha así que sin más preámbulos se metió en el baño y mientras el agua caía por su espalda confabuló por última vez, esta noche Malfoy vería lo que era una chica espectacular.  
  
Y diciendo esto último , una pequeña risa malvada se escapó de sus labios...  
  
- - --  
  
Bueno y este es el 5º capítulo. Estoy actualizando rápido porque estoy algo inspirada. He intentado hacerlo más largo que los demás , y creo que lo he cumplido, así que no os pongáis rabiosas si no es lo suficientemente extenso, que al menos lo he intentado. Draco y Ginny empiezan a entablar una pequeña relación , amistosa por ahora, y el siguiente capítulo será la cena propiamente dicha.  
  
Tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo porque se me han ocurrido algunas cosillas (( ahora me rio perversamente x lo ke tengo preparado )) Esta noche o mañana lo escribiré , prometo no tardar.  
  
Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, sois geniales , y me alegro de que os esté gustando la historia.  
  
Eso sí , no pareis.. R E V I E W S  
  
MuakS ¡! ;) 


	6. Confesiones En La Fiesta

Pasé gran parte de la mañana en mi habitación, me duché, estuve ordenando cosas , mirando mi ropa..  
  
Me sentí un poco frustrada, tenia ropa bonita, pero yo quería estar realmente despampanante. Esa noche debía ser especial, creo que necesitaba algo nuevo, siempre que tienes algo nuevo te sientes más guapa. Sí estaba decidido.  
  
Me dirigí a la habitación de Malfoy.  
  
Toc Toc  
  
¿Sí? – contestó él.  
  
- Soy yo Malfoy, ¿ puedo pasar ? – pregunté  
  
Sí , adelante. – Se oyó desde el otro lado.  
  
Abrí la puerta y pasé. Malfoy estaba sentado en su escritorio, escribia algo en un papel.  
  
- ¿ Qué querias ? – Me preguntó.  
  
- Bueno..verás,. ¿ Podrías pagarme el sueldo de esta semana ? – le pregunté.  
  
Me miró levantando una ceja.  
  
- Juraría que el sueldo de una semana se paga cuando llevas siete días trabajando. Y me parece recordar que tú solo llevas aquí dos días.- Me contestó el.  
  
- Lo sé Malfoy , se contar. Pero verás, tengo que hacer unas compras. – Le dije.  
  
Pareció pensárselo unos instantes.  
  
- Está bien – Me dijo.  
  
- Genial – contesté – por cierto voy a comer fuera.  
  
- ¿ Y qué ? – Me dijo él.  
  
- Pues que tengo que hacerte la cura ahora Malfoy.  
  
No dejé que terminara de contestar. Salí por la puerta y me dirigí de nuevo a mi cuarto. Cogí la pomada y regresé rápidamente. Quería irme lo antes posible, no tenía tiempo qué perder.  
  
Volví a la habitación.  
  
- Venga Malfoy , que no tengo todo el día – dije rápidamente.  
  
- No me vengas con prisas Weasly , que aquí el que pago soy yo – Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.  
  
Cómo ya había echo antes le extendí la pomada sobre su herida , aún estaba un poco roja , pero había bajado la hinchazón. Creo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.  
  
- Vaya Malfoy , parece que ya va mejor. Tienes una buena enfermera. – dije sin cortarme un pelo.  
  
Sonreí. Más para mí misma que para él.  
  
- Por cierto , la cena de esta noche ¿ Es maga o muggle ? – le pregunté.  
  
- Si lo dices por la indumentaria puedes llevar lo que quieras. Pero lleva una capa por si hace frío – me dijo.  
  
Está bien , estupendo. ¿ Me puedes pagar por favor ? – le pregunté  
  
Sí claro , aquí tienes – y me extendió un puñado de monedas de oro.  
  
Hasta la noche pues , gracias.  
  
Y me fui de allí muy contenta. Bajé a la sala en la que llegamos cogí unos pocos polvos flu del bote que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea y entrando dentro dije claramente  
  
- Al callejón Diagón.  
  
Después de unas cuantas vueltas aparecí en el callejón Diagón. Un mundo de tiendas echas para mi.  
  
Empecé a caminar contenta. Voy a darme un caprichito pensé.  
  
Entre a Florean&Fortescue y me compré un gran helado de fresa y nata. Me lo comí paseando mientras veía escaparates.  
  
Cuando acabé el helado entre en Madame Malkins , la tienda de túnicas. Empecé a mirar las túnicas de gala , realmente ninguna me convencía.  
  
Salí de allí un poco decepcionada, seguí mirando túnicas pero nada.  
  
Una idea paso por mi cabeza , no solía hacerlo pero quizás .. Sí venga , no tengo nada que perder, fui al caldero chorreante y salí al Londres muggle.  
  
Espera, vaya tontería no tengo dinero muggle. Volví al callejón Dragón , ups digo Diagon y cambie algo de dinero en Gringgots.  
  
Volví a salir , debería dejar de tener ideas tan precipitadas, hay que pensar un poco antes Ginny, medité mentalmente.  
  
Estuve un rato mirando tiendas y observé una que realmente me interesó , había algunos vestidos preciosos.  
  
Me probé algunos de ellos y me decidí por uno. Genial , lo compré y salí de allí muy contenta.  
  
Seguí paseando un rato mirando tiendas y esas cosas, y entre tanto me compré unos zapatos bastante bonitos.  
  
Con un humor mucho más alegre , unos ánimos muy subidos y un estómago vacío miré buscando un sitio dónde comer.  
  
Mire un letrero que decía cafetería, con muchas mesas dentro , perfecto, entré y me senté en la barra.  
  
Me sentía algo incómoda , pero mi felicidad puso de su parte. Pedí un sándwich, no tenían zumo de calabaza, así que pedí de piña. Comí y salí de allí para volver al callejón Diagon , aún tenía que comprarme una capa.  
  
Estaba algo cansada de dar tantas vueltas así que me senté en un banco solitario, saqué un libro , suerte haberlo traído y me puse a leer, era me amor , me gustaban mucho esas historias, y alguna risita se escapó de mis labios.  
  
Eran las 5 , más me valía darme prisa.  
  
Antes de nada entré en la lechucería para escribir a mi madre , más que nada para decirle que estaba bien , ya que no se quedó muy convencida con la idea de ser enfermera de Malfoy.  
  
Entré de nuevo en Madame Malkins y eché un ojo a las capas. La dependienta amablemente me aconsejó algunas , le enseñé el vestido que había comprado y me enseñó algunas que quedaban realmente bien.  
  
Perfecto, ya lo tenía todo hora de regresar , eran más de las 6, y tenía que prepararme y descansar un poco , el día había sido realmente agotador.  
  
A la Mansión Malfoy - dije y aparecí de nuevo en la chimenea.  
  
Lalalala  
  
Tarareando por el camino y muy feliz volví a mi habitación. Me tumbé sobre la minutos cuando me dije a mi misma que sería mejor empezar a prepararme ya o me quedaría dormida.  
  
Estaba poniéndome el vestido cuando tocaron a mi puerta.  
  
Toc Toc  
  
- No entres ¡! No estoy vestida ¡! – dije escandalizándome.  
  
- Es Mandy señorita , sólo venía a decirle que el Señor Malfoy la espera abajo a las 9 de la noche. – dijo la Elfina.  
  
Ah Gracias Mandy , allí estaré.  
  
Eran las nueve y cinco cuando bajé. Las chicas tienen que hacer esperar , aunque sea un poco , es ley.  
  
Lo vi mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Llevaba un pantalón muy elegante negro y una camisa negra también, la capa del mismo color pero de una tela algo brillante colgaba sobre su brazo. Iba muy elegante la verdad..  
  
- Ya estoy Malfoy – Dije esperando su reacción.  
  
- Llegas tarde – dijo sin girarse.  
  
Me quede algo decepcionada por su falta de interés pero aún así terminé de bajar los escalones que me quedaban.  
  
En ese momento se giró. Y su cara me produjo una satisfacción tremenda.  
  
( ( ( Pensamientos de Draco ) ) )  
  
Llevaba un rato esperándola. Cómo se atrevía a llegar tarde cuando le había dicho lo importante que era esa cena.  
  
De repente la oí bajar. No le presté mucha atención pero cuando me di la vuelta me quedé sin palabras.  
  
Llevaba una capa preciosa del mismo material que la mía , de seda , brillaba mucho , era negra como la mía pero con unos destellos rojos muy oscuros. Su capa por supuesto era más corta que la mía, por encima de la rodilla y sólo tenia un botón atado a la altura del pecho. Pude observar también que debajo llevaba un vestido también negro , pero no brillaba. Lo que más resaltaba era su pelo. Rojo como el fuego y suelto. Muy liso y brillante , pero en las puntas hacía algunas ondas. Precioso.  
  
Su maquillaje era muy natural , y sus labios estaban pintados del mismo color que su pelo , rojo intenso.  
  
Por fin logré reaccionar.  
  
- Venga Weasly nos vamos – le dije  
  
( ( ( Fin de los pensamientos de Draco ) ) )  
  
Malfoy se quedó con la boca abierta cuando me vio , perfecto justo lo que quería . Me dijo que nos marchábamos y nos salimos por la chimenea.  
  
Dijo un nombre que no pude entender bien y aparecimos en el hall de una lujosa mansión , más que la Malfoy me atrevería a decir.  
  
Un elegante elfo salió a recibirnos y nos llevó hasta el comedor. Malfoy se colocó la capa antes de entrar.  
  
Abrió unas grandes puertas y vimos a los invitados ya sentados.  
  
No conocía a la mayoría pero parecían ser muy ricos. Distinguí a alguno que me era familiar, Guau.. el ministro de magia, había también algún rostro que me sonaba de Hogwarts, sí ese era Adrián Pucey , y aquel Zabini, suerte que no estuviera Parkinson.  
  
- Vaya vaya señor Malfoy, bienvenido , ¿ No me presenta usted a su pareja? – Dijo mientras miraba las capas de ambos.  
  
Puse cara de extrañada y miré también a Malfoy , realemente parecíamos una pareja , llevábamos una capa muy parecida. Que situación más ridícula , esas parejas que se visten igual. Que casualidad que entre todas las capas fuera yo a elegir esta.  
  
- Esta es La señorita Weasly , es mi acompañante , no somos pareja – dijo Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Señores me permiten sus capas ? – Dijo un elfo  
  
Ambos nos quitamos las capas y las depositamos en los brazos del elfo.  
  
- Encantado, soy el Señor Lamper, mucho gusto en ... pero se quedó cayado mirándome de arriba abajo  
  
Noté cómo me sonrojaba para variar y vi cómo Malfoy giraba la cabeza también para mirarme.  
  
( ( ( Pensamientos de Draco ) ) )  
  
Que le pasa a este estúpido , porque la mira así. Volteé la cabeza para ver que pasaba y la vi.  
  
Llevaba un vestido con un escote caido atado al cuello, empezaba a la mitad del muslo y caía haciendo un pico hasta la rodilla contraria.  
  
Efectivamente era negro , parecía un material muy suave y caído.  
  
Mi mirada se desvió hasta la parte de atrás pero no la vi. Espera sí ahí estaba, tenía la espalda totalmente descubierta y desde la parte muy baja estaba cortado de la misma manera que por adelante.  
  
Weasly se había lucido, ya entiendo porqué ese idiota miraba tanto , está despampanante. Sublime.  
  
( ( ( Fin de Los Pensamientos de Draco ) ) )  
  
Malfoy carraspeó.  
  
Ejem ejem  
  
El hombre que me estaba presentando volvió a fijar la mirada en mis ojos y simplemente dijo  
  
Encantado – mientras estrechaba mi mano.  
  
La noche pasó sin más incidentes si quitamos las insistentes miradas por parte del público masculino.  
  
Las bebidas fueron dando paso desde la hidromiel con especias hasta el wisky de fuego.  
  
No quería que se pensaran que no estaba a la altura y que era una de esas chicas tontitas así que bebí casi a la altura de los hombres , pero manteniendo mi dignidad.  
  
La cena terminó y nos dirigimos a otra sala con muchos sillones y mesas bajas, dónde seguimos bebiendo y conversando.  
  
No sé cómo ocurrió pero acabamos quedándonos Malfoy y yo solos. Seguimos bebiendo ambos con los rostros sonrojadas hasta que el alcohol empezó a hacer efecto.  
  
- Weasly estás preciosa. – dijo Draco  
  
- Malfoy ¿ Me estas alagando ? , no parece muy propio de ti. Tu estás muy.. impresionante – dije yo  
  
Me sentía culpable por hacerle un cumplido pero en ese momento me importaba muy poco.  
  
- No lo intento, solo digo la verdad. – dijo él.  
  
Sonreí.  
  
La conversación se siguió animando mientras seguíamos bebiendo , no se ni cómo ocurrió pero empezamos a entrar en temas más íntimos. Contestábamos por turnos.  
  
Vale Malfoy me toca, ¿ Qué pasó con la Veela ? – le pregunté muy intrigada.  
  
Malfoy pareció pensar un rato  
  
- La conocí por casualidad en una fiesta con el ministro de Bulgaria. La invité a mi mansión, digamos que intimamos un poco, pero a mi no me gusta comprometerme cómo ya te dije. A la mañana siguiente ella parecía tener intención de quedarse, discutimos y el resto ya lo sabes. Se puso furiosa y me atacó. Yo podré ser un Malfoy pero no ataco a mujeres. Cuando vió que me había herido pensó que había sido suficiente y se fue. No la he vuelto a ver.  
  
Noté cómo mi boca se abría en señal de indignación. No quería pero me molestó. Ni yo se porqué. No hablé.  
  
- ¿ Weasly estás celosa ? – Me preguntó Malfoy.  
  
- No seas ridículo. Además no pienso responder a eso. – dije yo.  
  
- Te recuerdo que te toca responder , y yo acabo de responder a una pregunta tuya. – me espetó Malfoy.  
  
Seguí sin hablar pero mi cara no cambiaba.  
  
- Tu mirada te delata. Daré por contestada mi pregunta – dijo Malfoy.  
  
- Bueno me toca preguntar a mí – dije de repente.- ¿ Porqué me besaste en la enfermería de Hogwarts? – le pregunté  
  
Yo no he hecho tal cosa – respondió el al parecer sorprendido.  
  
- Jugando sucio Malfoy, haré otra pregunta .  
  
No sé ni como me iba a atrever a preguntar eso , pero estaba decidida. Terminé la mitad del vaso , lo que me quedaba , me limpié con delicadeza los labios y lo miré.  
  
¿ Porqué tienes una foto mía de Hogwarts ? – le pregunté.  
  
Malfoy palideció al instante. Puso cara de sorpresa, pero la sorprendida fui yo cuando con todo el tiempo del mundo se echó una copa más de Wisky de fuego y se la bebió de un trago.  
  
Porque desde aquel beso en la enfermería no he logrado olvidarme de ti. – contestó simplemente.  
  
Me quedé parada.  
  
En silencio.  
  
Sólo mirándolo a la cara.  
  
Sus ojos..  
  
Parecían sinceros.  
  
Quería responderle algo pero no tenia palabras.  
  
- ¿interrumpo algo? – dijo El señor Lamper.- Los invitados se van ya. Espero que hayan tenido una bonita velada. Muchas gracias por venir.  
  
Salimos de allí , volvimos a la chimenea sin decir una palabra. Llegamos a la Mansión y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Nos despedimos con un tímido buenas noches.  
  
Entre en mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me quedé apoyada detrás de ella. Demasiado perpleja como para hacer cualquier cosa.  
  
-- - - - - Ya está, hasta aquí he llegado por hoy. ¿ Suficiente Largo? He decidido dejarlo aquí porque kiero que lo siguiente esté a la altura y tengo ke pensarlo. ¿ Que opinais? Me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo, muy motivante , me encantaría vivirlo a mi ¡!  
  
Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews ¡  
  
Actualizaré pronto, mañana si puedo.  
  
Espero vuestros R E V I E W S  
  
Y una pekeña nota mental (( Felicidades a Abin por aprobar su examen , a mi me keda uno dentro de poko y espero tener tan buena suerte como tu ))  
  
De nuevo Thankius y hasta pronto ¡!! 


	7. Tu jardín

7º Capítulo..  
  
Entre en mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me quedé apoyada detrás de ella. Demasiado perpleja como para hacer cualquier cosa.  
  
Mi cabeza daba vueltas, pero creo que eso se debía más que nada al Alcohol.  
  
¿ Qué acabo de hacer..? Madre mía. Y qué me acaba de decir. Dios , Dios.  
  
Desde Hogwarts.,.  
  
No quería ni pensar que hubiera ocurrido si no nos hubieran interrumpido, quizás haya sido lo mejor , porque no tenía ni la menor idea de qué contestarle.  
  
Y mañana.. Dónde me he metido... no sabía ni que cara ponerle cuando nos viéramos.  
  
No voy a poder ni mirarlo a la cara, pensé.  
  
Me quité los zapatos. Me estaban destrozando los pies, eran unos bonitos zapatos de salón de punta de un vivo color rojo oscuro.  
  
Sí eran preciosos, pero cuanto dolían los condenados.  
  
Caminé, ya descalza, lentamente hasta la cama y me tumbé.  
  
Qué vueltas daba , y me parece que era mi cabeza, y no la cama , eso no tenía nada que ver con la magia.  
  
Cerré los ojos.  
  
Vaya , aún peor, creo que esa no era la solución.. pero algo había que hacer, pensé.  
  
Me levanté de la cama , una cosa era clara, no podía estar tumbada, Dichoso Whisky de Fuego.  
  
No debería haber jugado a hacerme la machita, pero también era verdad que después de la segunda copa aún me sentía yo misma, y las siguientes habían entrado solas, me habían sabido muy bien.  
  
Paseé por la habitación un rato.  
  
Dios que calor, pensé , y me quité la capa. Necesitaba estar más ligera de ropa.  
  
Fui al aseo y me lavé la cara. El agua estaba muy fresquita.  
  
Ya que estaba puse algo de agua en mi nuca.  
  
Eso estaba mejor , aunque mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas sin parar.  
  
Madre mía, esto es mareante.  
  
Ya no sabía ni que hacer.  
  
Pensé en darme una ducha, pero gracias a Dios al instante recapacité. No sería capaz de estar de pie dentro de la resbaladiza ducha.  
  
Realmente lo que necesitaba darme un baño.  
  
Salí de la habitación procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero cada vez que tropezaba con algo una pequeña e inocente risa se me escapaba.  
  
Recorrí todo el pasillo hasta la puerta del final.  
  
La elfina me había dicho que había otro baño por aquí y acorde con el resto de la casa tendría que ser más grande que el mío.  
  
Después de abrir muchas puertas lo encontré. Dios que difícil había sido dar con el.  
  
Estaba segura de que otro día cualquiera no me hubiera costado tanto.  
  
Abrí la puerta y lo miré.  
  
Realmente espectacular. Muy bien decorado y con una gran bañera en la que podían haberse metido cómodamente 4 personas.  
  
Había un gran ventanal al fondo. Se veía la luna , y las estrellas adornándolo.  
  
Que preciosidad.  
  
Me asomé. Y entonces la vi.  
  
Una gran piscina con grandes cascadas de agua que caían suavemente sobre las piedras. Suavemente iluminada con una luz azulina.  
  
Creo que acabo de tener una idea, me dije a mi misma y salí del baño.  
  
Cuando iba por la mitad del pasillo tropecé con algo.  
  
PLAF  
  
Un ruido llenó el pasillo.  
  
Diablos , porqué tenia que haber tan poca luz.  
  
Era un adorno, suerte que no se hubiera roto.  
  
Lo coloqué en su sitio y seguí caminando.  
  
Bajé las escaleras como pude y salí a los terrenos.  
  
Que delicia, caminar sobre la hierba húmeda con el rocío acariciándome suavemente los píes.  
  
Sonreí.  
  
Pero mi cara se tornó en espanto.  
  
Debía haber muchos bichos por ahí, así que caminé más rápido riñéndome a mi misma por haber estropeado ese bonito momento pensando en bichos.  
  
Fui hasta el borde mismo de la piscina y me mojé los píes.  
  
El agua estaba algo fría pero me sentaría bien.  
  
Me encantaban ese tipo de locuras.  
  
Deslicé mi vestido por mi cabeza y lo dejé sobre la hierba. Ya habría tiempo de recogerlo después.  
  
Sin pensármelo me tiré a la piscina.  
  
Estupendo.  
  
( ( ( Mientras tanto Draco ) ) )  
  
Entré a mi habitación algo confundido con lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
Ni yo mismo sabía porqué le había dicho eso; bueno saberlo si lo sabía, si se lo dije fue porque es cierto, pero de pensarlo a decirlo, van muchas cosas.  
  
Una cosa era clara, necesitaba darme una ducha, y fría.  
  
Se senté sobre la cama y me quité los zapatos.  
  
Escuché un ruido fuera.  
  
Y eso que eran, ¿ Pasos ?  
  
La elfina no salía de su habitación por las noches. Sólo podía ser una persona.  
  
Abrí la puerta y salí.  
  
Después de todo muchas de las cosas que hiciera esta noche estaba seguro de que mañana no las repetiría.  
  
Miré a ambos lados del pasillo y no vi a nadie.  
  
Me sentí un poco decepcionado así retomé mi anterior idea de darme una ducha y fui al baño grande.  
  
Necesitaba un largo, frío y relajante baño.  
  
Abrí la puerta y entré.  
  
La luz de la luna iluminaba suavemente el habitáculo.  
  
Era un lugar muy cómodo y placentero.  
  
Pero había algo que no me cuadraba allí.  
  
Sí, era eso , la ventana estaba abierta. Tampoco me apetecía coger una pulmonía así que me acerqué a cerrarla.  
  
Tomé unos instantes para mirar por la ventana y entonces la vi.,.  
  
Pero , ¿ Qué era eso ?  
  
Estaba flotando inerte en la piscina. No se movía.  
  
Sentí pánico, y saliendo de la habitación corrí por el pasillo con un único pensamiento..  
  
Por favor que no sea demasiado tarde..  
  
Por el camino tropecé con algo.  
  
Diablos ¡!  
  
Me caí al suelo y escuché el inconfundible ruido de la porcelana rota.  
  
Cientos de galeones tirados a la basura.  
  
Pero de eso ya me preocuparía mas tarde.  
  
Seguí corriendo tan rápido cómo mis piernas me dejaban.  
  
Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y por fin llegué a la puerta.  
  
La abrí y salí corriendo por el jardín de camino a la piscina. La hierba me hacía cosquillas en los pies.  
  
Mierda , que no es momento para risas joder..  
  
Ya llegaba, divisé la piscina y corrí más fuerte.  
  
Ella aún flotaba boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. Vaya, sólo llevaba unas braguitas negras, pero no era momento de contemplaciones.  
  
Que no sea tarde por favor. Que no sea tarde.  
  
Llegué al borde y sin pensármelo dos veces me lancé de cabeza a la piscina. No había tiempo para quitarse la ropa.  
  
Levanté la cabeza buscándola.  
  
( ( ( Fin de los Pensamientos de Draco ) ) )  
  
( ( ( Pensamientos de Ginny ) ) )  
  
Escuché un estruendo tremendo y me sobresalté maldiciendo lo que hubiera interrumpido mi momento de paz.  
  
AHHHHHH – grité sin quererlo.  
  
Apoyé mis pies en el fondo y giré la cabeza para todos lados y entonces lo vi.  
  
Malfoy estaba dentro de la piscina, totalmente empapado y con la ropa de la fiesta aún puesta.  
  
- Dios mío Malfoy ,¡¡ que haces aquí. !! – Dije mientras bajaba la vista, y me percaté de que no tenía ni sujetador, que bochorno – - - Malfoy ¡! Yo no estoy,...¡¡¡ no estoy vestida ¡!! Grité mientras me tapaba con mis manos cómo podía.  
  
Él abrió la boca en una mueca sorprendida.  
  
- Lo .,. Lo siento Weasly – Balbuceó Malfoy.  
  
- ¿ Me vas a explicar que diablos haces aquí ? – exclamé indignada.  
  
- Esta es mi casa, ¿ Porqué no iba a poder estar aquí ? – me dijo él.  
  
Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, realmente me estaba sacando de mis casillas y empezaba a ponerme furiosa al más puro estilo Molly Weasly.  
  
-¡ No me refiero a eso ¡ Quiero saber qué haces en la piscina justo ahora ¡! ¿ No podias esperar ? No has visto que estaba ocupada ¡! – Dije muy enfadada – ¿¿ o es que además de ciego eres idiota ¿?? – Terminé diciendo.  
  
Malfoy sólo me miraba. Por su bien , más le valía tener una buena explicación para todo este numerito. Que poco caballero , pensaba para mis adentros.  
  
- Yo.. Yo...- Balbuceó Malfoy – Diablos Weasly .. ¡¡ No Me mires así ¡! Iba a darme una ducha y vi desde la ventana que estabas flotando en la piscina, ¡ Joder ¡ Pensé que te habías ahogado ¿¿ Qué Demonios querías que hiciera ¿? – Concluyó diciendo.  
  
En ese mismo instante me enrojecí. Esa era una buena excusa, y además muy lógica. No omití el pequeño detalle de que se hubiera preocupado por mí.  
  
Era el momento de una disculpa por mi parte.  
  
- Vaya ...- dije visiblemente avergonzada – Lo siento Malfoy. Estaba flotando en la piscina y supongo que me dormí. Lo siento – Dije de nuevo – Siento haberte asustado. Disculpa que me pusiera así  
  
El respiró hondo, realmente parecía haberse llevado un buen susto. Parecía más tranquilo.  
  
- Joder Weasly , es que me has dado un susto de muerte. No te preocupes – dijo – Deberías llevar cuidado, eres una chiquilla algo imprudente. – terminó de decir Malfoy.  
  
- Yo no soy una chiquilla Malfoy, y tú deberías haberte asegurado antes de hacer una escena. – le dije intentado parecer indiferente.  
  
Al momento me di cuenta de que había sido demasiado dura. Después de todo él se había preocupado por mí y había venido a ver si me había pasado algo. Y estaba claramente preocupado y bastante asustado.  
  
Mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos él , claramente abatido se dio la vuelta y salió lentamente de la piscina caminando muy despació el trecho que había entre la piscina y su casa.  
  
Tenía que decirle algo.  
  
- Espera Malfoy ¡!! – le grité  
  
Él se dio la vuelta y se acercó hasta el borde de la piscina. Me acerqué yo también y me dispuse a salir. Pero necesitaba los brazos para salir. Y no iba a quitarlos de dónde los tenía , eso estaba claro.  
  
- Podrías...? – Dije mientras señalaba con la cabeza mi vestido posado en la hierba.  
  
El giró la cabeza y lo vió.  
  
- Ah, si , si claro – dijo algo confundido mientras cogía el vestido y me lo acercaba.  
  
- Em... ¿ Te importaría.. ? – Le pregunté algo dudosa...  
  
- Ah ¡! Sí , sí, claro , ya me doy la vuelta. – Me dijo  
  
Entonces dejó el vestido en el borde de la piscina y se giró.  
  
Yo salí de la piscina algo nerviosa. No iba a ponerme el vestido ahora , así que simplemente lo cogí con las manos y me cubrí el pecho. Llevaba unas braguitas así que , aunque me sintiera algo incómoda, sabía que por eso no había problemas.  
  
Ya está – le dije.  
  
El se limitó a mirarme. No sonreía, al contrario tenía un gesto serio.  
  
No sabía que decirle, suerte que fuera él quien rompiera el hielo.  
  
- Vamos dentro , no quiero coger una pulmonía, – Me dijo seriamente.  
  
Caminamos juntos sin hablar hasta la Mansión, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala en la cual estaba la chimenea.  
  
El calor se sintió casi al instante, y menos mal, porque toda la historia de la piscina me había dado un poco de frío.  
  
Me acerqué al fuego con la intención de calentarme, había pasado unos momentos un tanto incómodos. Miraba el fuego , me hipnotizaba la manera en que las llamas cambiaban de color y crepitaban suavemente.  
  
Me di la vuelta para ver que hacía él, se estaba quitando la camisa mojada y me fijé en su pecho.  
  
Su herida volvía a estar roja y algo hinchada.  
  
- Dios Malfoy tu herida ¡! Voy a subir a buscar la poción. - dije y salí de la habitación.  
Subí las escaleras decentemente, aunque aún notaba el suave bamboleo  
dentro de mi cabeza.  
  
Ya que estaba arriba decidí cambiarme y me puse el camisón rosa que  
llevaba la noche anterior, y rápidamente cogí de la mesita el frasco con  
la poción.  
  
Volví a bajar tan apresuradamente cómo había subido y le encontré  
pensativo junto al fuego.  
  
Él también se había cambiado , llevaba una camisa gris desabotonada y los  
pantalones del pijama haciendo conjunto , pero eran de un gris más  
oscuro.  
  
Me acerqué por su espalda y hice un toque en el hombro.  
  
- Malfoy..  
  
- Ah! Ya estas aquí..- dijo él.  
  
Puse un poco de loción sobre mi mano y la extendí sobre la herida de su  
pecho. Tenia un tacto suave pero estaba muy frío.  
  
-Malfoy estás helado – le dije.  
  
Estaba algo melancólico. Pero aunque me moría de ganas de preguntarle  
porqué preferí abstenerme.  
  
Entonces me habló.  
  
- Tengo más frío el corazón.. – dijo él.  
  
Me quede callada. Cómo odiaba eso, ese silencio por mi parte, pero no  
tenía nada que decir, más bien no sabía que decir.  
  
Terminé de extender la crema por su pecho en silencio con la cabeza  
agachada, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, o más bien no quería por miedo a  
lo que pudiera pasar.  
  
Me di ánimos a mi misma y enmendé mi error.  
  
Deje el frasco de la crema sobre la repisa de la chimenea y lo miré.  
  
Sus ojos no eran tan fríos, durante los años en Hogwarts siempre pensé  
que era una persona sin sentimientos.  
  
Que pensamiento más ridículo. Todas las personas sienten.  
  
Él me sostuvo la mirada unos instantes , pero volvió a mirar al suelo.  
  
Entonces me decidí , me acerqué lentamente y lo abracé.  
  
Él pareció sorprendido, pero me devolvió el abrazo. Yo tenia mis brazos  
alrededor de su cuello, y él los suyos uno en mi cintura y el otro sobre  
mi espalda.  
  
Me sentía tremendamente segura con él, y pese a ser una situación  
desconcertante me gustó. - Gracias por lo de antes. – Le dije al oido.  
  
- Ha sido un placer – me contestó él.  
  
Sonreí, y aunque no veía su cara tuve la certeza de que él también lo  
hizo.  
  
Sentí un escalofrío. La mano que tenía sobre mi espalda empezó a  
acariciarme con delicadeza, con extrema suavidad haciéndome cosquillitas  
en los hombros.  
  
Cómo respuesta a su agradable gesto pasé mi mano sobre su pelo. Aún  
estaba húmedo , pero era extremadamente suave.  
  
Si hubiera dependido de mi me habría quedado para siempre así, con mi  
cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiéndome tan segura, tan simple , tan especial.  
  
Pero él se separó lentamente de mí y me dijo.  
  
- Ven, quiero enseñarte algo – me dijo  
  
Asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí.  
  
Salió por la puerta principal pero se desvió por el lado contrario a la  
piscina rodeando la mansión.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y me dijo:  
  
- Cierra los ojos  
  
Le hice caso y los cerré.  
  
Súbitamente noté como su mano cogía la mía y al instante note un  
escalofrío por mi nuca.  
  
Tiró de mi mano y yo lo seguí , caminando temerosa pero demasiado metida  
en la situación cómo pare tener cualquier pensamiento.  
  
La hierba me acariciaba los pies.  
  
Caminamos durante un rato y se paró.  
  
Abre los ojos. – Me dijo  
  
Haciéndole caso los abrí, y no pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta.  
Estábamos en un jardín.  
  
Pero no en un jardín cualquiera, el jardín más hermoso que yo había visto  
en mi vida.  
  
Estamos rodeados de grandes setos verdes que no me permitían ver lo que  
había alrededor, pero con las maravillas que nos rodeaban tampoco me  
hubiera echo falta.  
Distinguí una pequeña puerta podada en el seto en forma de arco por la  
suavemente caían como lágrimas suavemente florecillas blancas.  
  
Todo a mi alrededor era un festival de colores, las flores nacían del  
suelo y poblaban cada rincón. En el medio del jardín había un pequeño  
estanque de aguas cristalinas y como naciendo de la tierra en el centro  
del estanque un pequeño islote crecía de las aguas bordeado con unas  
pequeñas florecillas que parecían brillar. Eran de un rojo muy intenso  
con algunos destellos blancos.  
  
Miré al cielo.  
  
La luna y las estrellas adornaban el lugar haciéndolo maravilloso.  
  
Malfoy aún no había soltado mi mano y me llevó a la pequeña islita.  
  
Caminó hasta el centro y yo lo imité.  
  
Los destellos de las flores no resultaron ser otra cosa que pequeñas  
haditas juguetonas.  
  
El lugar era mágico. No tenía otra palabra.  
  
Lo miré a los ojos.  
  
- Malfoy esto es maravilloso – le dije anonadada.  
  
- Lo sé. Este lugar siempre ha estado por ti – me dijo.  
  
Sonreí. Era alucinante pensar que un lugar tan puro le recordaba a mí. Me  
sentía eternamente alagada y especial.  
  
Nuestras manos aún estaban juntas. Él movía delicadamente sus dedos sobre  
mi mano.  
  
Me estremecí, tanto por su caricia cómo por la brisa que súbitamente  
acompañó el ambiente.  
  
Se me puso la piel de gallina, y a través de mi ropa aún mojada y pegada  
a mí quedó constancia de ello.  
  
El quitó su mano de la mía.  
  
El momento pareció romperse, pero para mi sorpresa, se quitó su camisa y  
la puso sobre mis hombros.  
  
Le miré y sonreí.  
  
- Gracias – le dije.  
  
Me miró y sonrió también.  
  
- En la fiesta..¿ Hablabas en serio ? – le pregunté.  
  
- Sí , estabas preciosa. – me dijo sin sonreir.  
  
No me refiero a eso Malfoy – le contesté.  
  
Ya lo sé.,., – me respondió – Habíamos bebido bastante.,..  
  
Sentí marchitarme por dentro y bajé la vista, pero él continuó hablando.  
  
-Pero fui sincero como nunca lo he sido. – me respondió.  
  
Entonces volví a fijar mis ojos en los suyos.  
  
Tan atrayentes, misteriosos, pero francos y reveladores.  
  
Cogí sus manos con las mías.  
  
El agradeció ese gesto y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando.  
  
Cuando ya no había distancia entre nosotros besó suavemente mi frente.  
  
Levanté la vista y encontré sus labios. Se posaron lentamente sobre los míos , dándome el beso más dulce y más sincero que había recibido en mi vida.  
  
Acarició mis labios y el besó creció, con tanta pasión pero delicadeza a la vez que supe que ese era el beso que yo siempre había esperado.  
  
Nos separamos despacio y me miró.  
  
No dejó pasar un segundo y me abrazó.  
  
Era un abrazo que expresaba tanto. Expresaba sentimientos , protección pero lo más importante es que fue un abrazó que sin decir ninguna palabra me transmitía que no quería dejarme escapar.  
  
Respiré profundamente y él me acercó mas a su cuerpo. Podía sentir su respiración y cada latido de su corazón.  
  
Nos sentamos sobre la hierba , rodeados de hadas , flores y un paraíso.  
  
Y así, entrelazados , entre besos y caricias desapareció la luna dando lugar al amanecer más hermoso que yo hubiera visto en mi vida.  
  
....-.-.-.-.  
  
Bueno..ya está, este es el 7º capítulo.  
  
Es muy tierno verdad?  
  
Espero que os haya gustado y que sigais con vuestros reviews.  
  
Me ha gustado mucho escribirlo , más largo y siguiendo algunos consejo que vosotras mismas me habeís dado. He puesto a Draco más activo como serendipiti me aconsejó, mas largo para que lo podais disfrutar.  
  
Muchas gracias todas x escribir y espero algun consejillo porque no se muy bien como seguirlo, vale?  
  
Ah y kiero decirle a Lili E of Potter que me encantan sus reviews ¡! Tan alegres ¡ Te emocionas al leerlos casi tanto que como yo al escribirlos ¡! :D  
  
Saludos a todas y sis escuchaís la cancion de Oliver James – the greatest stoy ever told , sentireis la situación que Draco y Ginny vivieron, es que ha sonado mientras lo escribia y me ha transmitido mucho.  
  
Muaks ¡ y R E V I E W S  
  
iSaiSsiSs 


	8. Olvidando

8º Capítulo  
  
Y así, entrelazados , entre besos y caricias desapareció la luna dando lugar al amanecer más hermoso que yo hubiera visto en mi vida. .-.  
  
-.-  
  
Abrí los ojos y parpadeé.  
  
Cómo me dolía la cabeza.  
  
Volví a parpadear.  
  
Recordé mentalmente la noche anterior, las compras , la cena , las bebidas, el mareo que tenía al llegar a casa y la confesión de Malfoy.  
  
Entrecerré los ojos intentando acordarme de las palabras exactas.  
  
Jugábamos a preguntarnos por turnos , sí de eso sí me acordaba, y de lo de la Veela , Sí de eso también, entonces le pregunté por la foto.. Dios cómo pude atreverme, y el me contestó.  
  
¿La guardo desde el colegio?  
  
No esa no era su respuesta.  
  
Ahh El beso de la enfermería, ¿ Le pregunté yo a el o me preguntó el a mí?  
  
Yo a él , y el me mintió , me dijo que no me había dado tal beso , que mentiroso, pero después me lo confirmó.  
  
Porque desde ese beso en la enfermería no he podido olvidarme de ti. Sí eso me dijo justamente.  
  
Que atrevida fui anoche.  
  
Pero ¿ Que ocurrió cuando llegamos a casa? Recuerdo unos momentos muy incómodos cuando El señor Lamper nos interrumpió, y aún más cuando silenciosos llegamos a casa y nos despedimos con un tímido "Buenas Noches".  
  
¡ Que mareada estaba ¡ y ¡ Que vueltas daba la cama !  
  
Me acuerdo que me lavé la cara , además no me noto la cara pegajosa , y eso sólo puede significar que no llevo maquillaje.  
  
Debí quedarme dormida nada más acostarme. Vaya una noche. Extraña pero intensa.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
( ( ( Pensamientos de Draco ) ) )  
  
Se ha quedado dormida sobre mí.  
  
Está dormida sobre mi pecho, pero con una sonrisa en la boca. Se ve preciosa, con el pelo cayéndole sobre los hombros.  
  
Le beso la frente.  
  
Creo que es la primera mujer que no me llevo a la cama la primera noche, desde Hogwarts. Pero no me importa, no lo necesito , me siento pleno ahora mismo teniéndola entre mis brazos.  
  
Parece feliz , pero puede que sólo sea por el alcohol. Menudo susto me ha dado la condenada, por un momento pensé que le había pasado algo en la piscina.  
  
Creo que es la única mujer que medianamente se me ha resistido. Con ella todo parece diferente, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles.  
  
No soy de ese tipo de hombres que necesitan emborrachar a una mujer para llevársela a la cama. Además encantos no me faltan , en ese aspecto sobran palabras.  
  
La Weasly verá lo que es un hombre a partir de ahora.  
  
Ups  
  
Acaba de dar un respingo. Parece que está despertando.  
  
Esto no puede ser así. Lo hago por su bien , me digo a mi mismo.  
  
Me siento triste porque sólo ha querido estar conmigo después de un par de copas.  
  
Sí , lo hago por su bien.  
  
Le apunto con mi varita y digo claramente:  
  
"Olviviate"  
  
Apartó la varita rápidamente , tampoco quiero que pierda toda la memoria.  
  
La cojo en brazos dormida profundamente y la llevo a su habitación. La dejo sobre la cama y la cubro con las sábanas.  
  
Que preciosidad. Tan sencilla pero a la vez tan perfecta.  
  
Me acerco a ella lentamente y pongo mis labios sobre los suyos.  
  
Están muy fríos, vuelvo a besarlos y los acaricio con mi lengua.  
  
Mejor pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón o más abajo. Me voy antes de que despierte.  
  
Salgo de su habitación y me voy a la mía. Estoy cansado pero no creo que pueda dormir , así que mejor me tomo aquel baño que tenía intención de darme anoche.  
  
Lleno la bañera hasta arriba y pongo algunas sales y aromas.  
  
El agua está ligeramente fría, pero mejor , me hará bien.  
  
Respiro Hondo. Sin ninguna duda ha sido una noche muy intensa.  
  
( ( ( Fin Del Fashback ) ) )  
  
( ( ( Pensamientos de Ginny ) ) )  
  
Me siento sobre la cama y cruzo los pies, bostezo y me desperezo. Espera.. ¿ Que es esto? Algo ha caído sobre mi cama , al parecer estaba en mis hombros.  
  
Es una camisa de hombre. Dios mío , qué he hecho ¡!  
  
¿ será de Malfoy ?  
  
No no , quito ese pensamiento de mi cabeza proqué sé de muy buena tinta que él iba vestido de negro.  
  
Buf.... Definitivamente no debería haber debido tanto.  
  
Además tengo los píes verdes, Pero ¿ Qué es esto Dios mío..?  
  
No tengo ni la menor idea de la hora que será, anoche no llevé mi reloj. Lo cojo de la mesilla y lo miro.. Madre mía son las 6 de la tarde.  
  
Mi estómago se queja a gritos.,. Que hambre tengo.  
  
Me miro de arriba abajo, al menos me puse el pijama anoche. Será mejor darme una ducha antes de hacer cualquier cosa.  
  
Me meto en el baño , me quito el pijama y veo que mi ropa interior esta ¿ Mojada ? Madre mía , seguro que me duché con ella puesta.  
  
Abro el grifo y el agua empieza a caerme , está algo fría para mi gusto pero me vendrá bien refrescarme.  
  
Me rio para mí misma, menuda noche.  
  
Salgo de la ducha, me recojo el pelo en una coleta alta para que no me dé calor y me pongo unos vaqueros con una camisa y unas playeras rosas. No esta mal.  
  
De repente caigo en la cuenta de algo. Dios mio ¡! Que descuido ¡! Ay Ay Ay , que voy a hacer.. anoche no le dí a Malfoy su pomada, ahora mismo podría estar desangrado ¡!  
  
Menudo marrón cuando llegué al hospital.. ¿ Podrán suspenderme por esto ?  
  
Espera un minuto que estúpida soy, debería estar preocupada por él , no por el hospital. Corro más rápido todavía y abro la puerta de su habitación dispuesta a buscar a un moribundo Malfyo tirado sobre la alfombra.  
  
- AHHHHHHHH – grito  
  
Malfoy está desnudo, su toalla está tirada a su lado , y para deber estar desangrado no se ve nada mal.  
  
Tengo ante mí uno de los cuerpos más perfectos que he visto, tiene todos los músculos en su sitio perfecto sin pareces excesivamente grandes, la piel algo pálida para mi gusto, y ¿ Porqué no decirlo ? Un culo perfecto, parece que está duro.  
  
- DATE LA VUELTAAAA ¡! – Le digo.  
  
- ¿ Que haces aquí Weasly?¿ Acaso no sabes tocar a la puerta ? Si querias verme desnudo sólo tenias que decirlo – Me dice tan arrogante cómo siempre.  
  
Joder que vergüenza, pienso, debo de haber quedado cómo una desesperada. Pero no pienso dejar las cosas así, no es mi estilo, si Malfoy quiere jugar a los chicos duros, pues no me pienso quedar atrás.  
  
- La verdad pensé que tenias algunos encantos escondidos, ya veo lo equivocada que estoy – le digo , y que mentirosa soy ,pienso – Pero no vengo por eso , date la vuelta idiota, tu herida, debe de sangrar mucho.  
  
- Mi herida está perfectamente – me dice mientras se tapa con la toalla y se da la vuelta- Que excusa más mala Weasly. – me termina diciendo.  
  
Entorno la vista y miro su herida. Tiene razón , está bien. Frunzo el entrecejo y el un gesto ya natural me pongo las manos en las caderas.  
  
No lo entiendo Malfoy , deberías sangran al menos , ayer por la noche no te dí la poción. No puede ser. No puedes haberte curado tan rápido. – digo.-  
  
- Ya ves Weasly soy un chico duro.- Dice  
  
Sigo sin entenderlo, ¿ Me ocultas algo ? - le digo.  
  
Y aunque lo decía para pillarlo y dudaba que funcionara baja la vista y parece ponerse nervioso. Pero recupera su compostura, debo habérmelo imaginado.  
  
Muchas cosas Weasly, ¿ te importa salir ? No quiero que te dé un infarto si me ves desnudo. – me dije.  
  
- Jajajajajaj – me río con ganas irónicamente- Muy gracioso Malfoy. Ya veo que no necesitas mis cuidados. Te veo en la cena. – le contesto y salgo de la habitación.  
  
No tengo nada que hacer así que bajo al salón. Que aburrida es esta casa, pienso. Veo que hace un día radiante así que salgo a los exteriores.  
  
Camino despacio sobre la hierba , se está muy bien aquí. Vaya.. una piscina , y que grande ¡! Me acerco hasta la orilla y me quedo perpleja.  
  
Mi varita está tirada sobre la hierba. ¿ Pero que coño es todo esto ? Recordaba habérmela llevado a la cena , pero no entendía que hacía justo aquí.  
  
Pero mis sorpresas no acaban aquí, la chaqueta de Malfoy está a unos pasos de mi varita.  
  
¿¿ Qué es todo esto ??  
  
Necesito una explicación, ¿ O ya la tengo ? Me emborraché y me acosté con Draco Malfoy. Ay Ay Ay esto es peor de lo que pensaba.  
  
Entro a la casa algo confundida y subo las escaleras. Entro a mi habitación y me tumbo sobre la cama. No sé cuanto tiempo pasé acostada pensando , pero ya había oscurecido.  
  
No sabía que hacer, no podía plantarme en su dormitorio y preguntarle si nos habíamos acostado, solo pensarlo ya quedaba ridículo.  
  
Después de mucho pensar se me ocurrió algo , podría preguntarle si la camisa era suya , sí , eso no sonaba mal del todo . Mi mente se paró en su confesión en la cena.  
  
Sí , todo cuadraba, me dijo esa mentira para llevarme a la cama , y auque yo ahora no pudiera acordarme, el condenado lo consiguió.  
  
Me levanté de la cama , ya no pensativa , sino enfadada, cogí la camisa del suelo y abrí de un portazo la puerta de su habitación.  
  
Dios Mio ¡!!!!!!  
  
Estaba tirado en el suelo , con la herida abierta y sangrando. Parecía desmayado.  
  
Me asusté mucho,  
  
"Mobili Corpus "– dije apuntándole. Y puse su cuerpo en la cama.  
  
Tiré la camisa a un lado , ahora eso no era importante.  
  
"Arterian Remendo "– Dije apuntando a la herida, se cerró pero amenazada con abrirse de nuevo.  
  
Salí corriendo de la habitación , cogí pomada y lo que me sobró de la poción que preparé el primer día.  
  
Volví corriendo a su habitación.  
  
Abrí sus labios y le di la pocion.  
  
Cogí la crema y rápidamente la extendí sobre su pecho.  
  
"Enervate "– dije apuntándole.  
  
No pasó nada, no abrió los ojos.  
  
Maldita sea, debe haber perdido mucha sangre , ¿ en qué estaba pensando ? Si su herida estaba bien cuando la vi hace unas horas.  
  
Necesita descansar y recuperarse.  
  
Me da miedo dejarlo.  
  
De repente tocaron a la puerta.  
  
Toc Toc  
  
¿ Señor ?  
  
Reconocí la voz de la elfina.  
  
Pasa Mandy – dije.  
  
Entró algo temerosa y me preguntó:  
  
¿ Van a cenar los señores ?  
  
El señor Malfoy no se encuentra bien, ¿ Podrías traerme mi cena aquí ? – le pregunté-  
  
Sí Claro señorita, Mandy traerá su cena.  
  
Y cerró la puerta y se fue. Me quede mirando a Malfoy. No entendía como había llegado a esta situación.  
  
Otro ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
  
La elfina abrió la puerta y dejó una suculenta bandeja de Sándwiches sobre la cama.  
  
Gracias Mandy – le dije.  
  
Comencé a comer, o más bien a devorar, los sándwiches, estaban deliciosos , me serví zumo de Calabaza y al cabo de diez minutos ya estaba saciada.  
  
La elfina me miraba con sus grandes ojos abiertos como platos.  
  
¿ Ha terminado la Señorita ? – Me preguntó.  
  
Sí , gracias Mandy , estaban deliciosos.  
  
Recogió la bandeja y salió de la habitación.  
  
Había llenado la cama de migas, ya entiendo porqué la elfina me miraba así, Malfoy me mataría si viera cómo he puesto su cama. Torpemente sacudí la cama de migas. Eso estaba mejor.  
  
Eran ya las pasadas las 10 de la noche y Malfoy aún no despertaba.  
  
No me dí ni cuenta, cuando de repente empezó a sudar y a agitarse. Me asuste mucho.  
  
Botaba en la cama, retorciéndose de dolor entre las sábanas , ya rodeadas sobre sus piernas y gritaba.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PADREEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Mierda, debía haberlo sabido , la poción era muy fuerte.  
  
Gracias a Dios sabía lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
"Accio Poción "Dije apuntando a la puerta con mi varita y en unos segundos la ví volando rápidamente a mi mano.  
  
Poción para dormir sin soñar. Leí la etiqueta, no sería prudente equivocarme de poción.  
  
WEAAAAAAAAAAASLYYYYYYYYYYYY – gritó Malfoy.  
  
Lo miré perpleja pero para mi sorpresa seguía soñando. Abrí sus labios y metí la poción.  
  
Casi al instante dejó de gritar y de retorcerse. Se calmó el ambiente.  
  
Sería mejor estar cerca por si pasaba algo.  
  
Recogí su camisa del suelo y la puse sobre mis hombros. Aún estaba vestida. Estaba algo cansada así que me tumbé en la cama en el lado contrario que Malfoy y me puse de lado.  
  
No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando Malfoy se dio la vuelta poniendo un brazo sobre mí.  
  
Para mi suerte estaba profundamente dormido.  
  
Inexplicablemente me sentí bien, pero muy a mi pesar se volvió a girar.  
  
Todavía dormía profundamente , pero ahora con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Me levanté un poco para verlo mejor. No tenía camiseta así que podía ver su herida perfectamente. Volvía a hincharse levemente. No quería dormirme y descubrirlo la mañana siguiente sangrando de nuevo , así que cogí la crema de la mesilla de noche y la extendí sobre su pecho.  
  
Le estaba cogiendo el gusto a tocarle el pecho. Me acosté un poco sobre él para escuchar su corazón. Latía perfectamente.  
  
Miré sus labios. Recordé la enfermería.  
  
No estaría mal robarle un beso. Después de todo él me lo debía, fue el que empezó con esto en la enfermería de Hogwarts.  
  
Sí , estaba decidido.  
  
Me acerqué y junté nuestros labios. Me separé rápidamente con miedo a que se despertara.  
  
Volví a mi lado de la cama y cerré los ojos riéndome por dentro.  
  
Ahora que ya estaba más calmada me sentía bien. No estaba tan mal estar en esta casa.  
  
Y ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.  
  
.-.-.-. -.-. .-.  
  
Bueno , no sabía si seguir la historia porque en el capítulo 7 ya quedaron las cosas bien , pero he pensado complicar algo más la situación.  
  
Después de todo las cosas no son tan fáciles en la vida real , así que les toca sufrir un poco mas.  
  
Como siempre , muchas gracias por los reviews, son de mucha ayuda.  
  
Si teneis alguna sugerencias pues me la contaís, que estoy pobre de ideas.  
  
He tardado más en actualizar porque he tenido algunos examenes..no han ido del todo mal, ya tengo la parte teórica del carnet del coche aunque me temo que me kedá una asignatura de la universidad para septiembre, no se puede tener todo ¡!  
  
Espero que esteis bien , que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejeis muchos R E V I E W S.  
  
mUakS ¡  
  
iSaiSiS 


	9. Decepciones

9º Capítulo.  
  
( ( ( Pensamientos de Draco ) ) )  
  
Abrí los ojos y parpadeé un par de veces. Sabía dónde estaba , podía reconocer perfectamente el techo de mi habitación.  
  
Sentía una mezcla algo confusa de sensaciones, estaba hambriento, me dolía el pecho y sabía que algo no estaba dónde tendría que estar.  
  
Se senté sobre la cama y me quedé helado.  
  
Weasly – Le dije tocándole el hombro.  
  
Nada, ni se inmutó.  
  
Weasly – Le dije pero ahora zarandeándola un poco.  
  
Abrió los ojos y me miró algo avergonzada.  
  
¿ Qué haces en mi cama ? le pregunté-  
  
No me hables en ese tono Malfoy, ayer entré a ver cómo estabas y te encontré tirado sangrando. Deberías darme las gracias. Y si quieres que tu herida se cure deberias dejar de mentirme – Me dijo muy seguro de sí misma.  
  
Vaya, perdona Weasly- Le dije- Pero eso no explica porqué estás en mi cama.  
  
Ella se sonrojó. Pero continuó hablando.  
  
Anoche perdiste mucha sangre, no quería arriesgarme a que te pasara algo- dijo ella y yo noté como por dentro me ponía contento- No dejaré que se estropee mi carrera por u n paciente algo mentiroso.  
  
Esta niña estaba aprendiendo rápido- pense- Era casi tan fría e indiferente como yo.  
  
Lo que tu digas Weasly, gracias, pero si no te importa me gustaría ducharme y bajar a desayunar.- Le dije.  
  
Vale Malfoy, te veo abajo. No te olvides que tengo que ponerte la crema. – Me dijo y se levantó de la cama.  
  
Cogió una camisa que había encima de la cama y me preguntó:  
  
¿ Esta camisa es tuya Malfoy?  
  
Sí claro. Por norma general en mi habitación la ropa de hombre que hay es mía. – Le dije.  
  
Ella me miró frunciendo el entrecejo y ya muy cerca de la puerta me dijo:  
  
Pues ya me explicarás porqué me desperté con ella sobre mis hombros ayer.  
  
Y se fue. Me fijé en la camisa. Se la había dejado cuando estábamos en el jardín.  
  
Definitivamente iba a tener problemas para salir de esta. Pero ya me preocuparía de eso después.  
  
Me levanté de la cama y fui al baño. Me acerqué al espejo a mirarme y volví a sorprenderme.  
  
Mis labios estaban delicadamente manchados de carmín rosa.  
  
Sin lugar a dudas yo no era el único que tenía algo que explicar...  
  
Me metí a la bañera y me di una buena ducha. El agua realmente era reconfortante. Bastante caliente , pero me encantaban los vapores del agua muy caliente.  
  
Salí de la ducha me vestí y bajé al salón. Había una lechuza parda apoyada sobre el sillón y no era la mía.  
  
Cogí la carta de su pata y leí.  
  
Estimado Señor Malfoy  
  
Debido al éxito de la cena del pasado jueves en mi mansión tengo el placer de invitarle junto a la señorita Weasly mañana sábado a un evento similar en el mismo lugar.  
  
Esperamos su asistencia a las 9 de la noche.  
  
Atentamente,  
  
Sr. Lamper  
  
Buff..otra cena- pensé- realmente no me apetecía ir, pero era importante guardar las apariencias así que no tenía remedio.  
  
En ese momento oí ruidos en las escaleras y vi cómo bajaba Weasly vestida con ropa informal y con algunos cacharros en la mano.  
  
Weasly mañana tengo una cena. El señor Lamper te ha invitado a ti también.- Le dije.  
  
¿ Tienes que ir ? No quiero comprarme otro vestido. – Me contestó  
  
Ella sabía que tenía la obligación moral de ir, no me dejaría solo por si pudiera pasarme algo , estaba seguro que anoche se tuvo que llevar un buen susto.  
  
No hace falta que te pongas un vestido , arréglate un poco y ya esta. No creo que nos quedemos mucho rato.- Le dije.  
  
Está bien- Me contestó – pero ahora ven , tengo que ponerte la crema y deberías beberte esta poción. Te ayudará a reponer sangre y a cicatrizar la herida – me explicó.  
  
Me solté los primeros botones de la camisa y ella como siempre me extendió la crema. Parecía algo distraída.  
  
Malfoy..¿ te importaría que hoy pasara el día en mi casa ? Estaré aquí a la hora de ponerte la crema. – Me preguntó.  
  
Sí claro , no veo porqué no. Te veo luego Weasly. – Le dije.  
  
Gracias – me dijo.  
  
Volvió a subir las escaleras y tras un breve traqueteo vlvió a bajar ahora con un bolso y una chaqueta.  
  
Se acercó a mí y me dio un frasco con algo liquido dentro.  
  
Tómatela después de desayunar. Si necesitas algo estaré en la madriguera. – Me dijo.  
  
Y dicho esto se acercó a la chimenea y desapareció.  
  
Estuve toda la mañana algo distraído , desayuné , tomé la poción ( No quería más problemas con la herida) y me senté en el sofá a descansar un rato.  
  
Creo que conseguí dormir un rato pero ya iba siendo hora de hacer algo de trabajo.  
  
Subí y entré a mi despacho, había algunos papeles sobre mi mesa pero sabía que alguien se encargaría de todo. Yo no tenía que trabajar por estar enfermo, pero algo me decía que tendría mucho trabajo cuando volviera.  
  
Estuve ojeando los papeles un rato pero era imposible, no podía concentrarme.  
  
Me pase la tarde de aquí para allá ordenando papeles, mirando informes, mandando lechuzas..  
  
Un radiante sol dio paso a una luna menguante. Serían las 8.30 cuando un ruido me hizo saber que por fin el silencio de la casa se había roto.  
  
Weasly había vuelto.  
  
No la oí subir a su habitación, pero cuando a las 9 bajé a cenar ella ya estaba sentada en la mesa.  
  
Buenas – me dijo cuando entré en el salón.  
  
Hola – Le contesté.  
  
Mandy trajo la cena y comimos prácticamente en silencio. Estaba acostumbrado a situaciones así , pero no con ella, ella solía transmitir felicidad y alegría, pero hoy estaba callada. Tenía ganas de preguntarle que le pasaba pero algo me lo impedía. Podría mandarme a meterme en mis asuntos, o fingir que no me escuchaba, la cuestión es que quería preguntarselo..  
  
¿ Te pasa algo Weasly ? – Le pregunté después de mucho pensar cuando casi estábamos acabando la cena.  
  
¿ Que..? No , no nada Malfoy, voy arriba a por tu crema y tu poción.  
  
Dijo y se levantó, dejándome atónito. Estaba claro que algo le pasaba, empezaba a preocuparme.  
  
No paso mucho tiempo cuando ella volvió a bajar. Me puso la crema y me dio dos botes de poción.  
  
Tómatelas las dos. Una es para la herida y la otra para dormir sin soñar. – Me dijo – No creo que quieras volver a tener pesadillas.  
  
¿ Cómo sabes que tengo pesadillas Weasly? – le pregunté algo extrañado.  
  
Gritas en sueños, ¿ No lo sabías ? – me preguntó. Está claro que no – le dije  
  
Ya veo, Buenas noches Malfoy – Me dijo y empezó a subir las escaleras.  
  
Hasta mañana Weasly – Le dije en respuesta.  
  
El día siguiente pasó sin mucha más novedad, siguió poniéndome la crema un par de veces al día y únicamente hablamos a la hora de la comida.  
  
¿ Recuerdas que hoy es la cena en la casa del Señor Lamper no? – Le pregunté  
  
Sí Claro – me dijo  
  
Te esperaré aquí a las 9 – Le dije.  
  
Está bien.  
  
Y esas fueron nuestras únicas palabras casi en todo el día.  
  
La tarde pasó lentamente pero cuando me vine a dar cuenta era hora de prepararse.  
  
Me puse unos pantalones negros con una camisa morada bastante oscura. Me peiné, me eché colonia y bajé al comedor a esperarla.  
  
Para mi sorpresa ella ya estaba allí , vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros (jeans) oscuros y una camiseta violeta con un escote en pico y con encajes muy pegada. Tenía algunos adornos rosas y el pelo , en una coleta alta estaba adornado con una flor rosa también.  
  
Había destellos rosas también en sus párpados , pero iba apenas maquillada.  
  
Estaba muy sencilla y natural , pero muy guapa.  
  
Que puntual Weasly. ¿ Nos vamos? – le pregunté  
  
Sí , vamos. – Me dijo  
  
Salimos por la chimenea y llegamos a la mansión del Señor Lamper. Un elfo vino a recibirnos y tras él el dueño de la casa.  
  
Mucho gusto en recibirle señor Malfoy , - dijo teniéndome una mano , la cual yo estreché – Y veo que viene bien acompañado. Señorita Weasly – dijo inclinando la cabeza y besándola en la mejilla.  
  
No pude evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de celos en mi estómago. A mi ella nunca me saludaba con un beso.  
  
La cena fue muy tranquila, había mucha más gente que en la otra ocasión, la mayoría gente de clase alta y sangre limpia, de edades variables, pero abundaba la gente joven.  
  
Empezamos bebiendo Hidromiel en la cena, pero el señor Lamper nos ofreció Whisky de Fuego de reserva, realmente caro por lo que pude apreciar.  
  
Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo Weasly , sentada a mi derecha lo rechazaba. No había estado muy habladora pero la sorprendí dialogando animadamente con el señor Lamper.  
  
Una botella de Whisky dio paso a otra , y así hasta pasamos algo más de una hora..  
  
( ( ( Fin De Los Pensamientos De Draco ) ) )  
  
( ( ( Pensamientos de Ginny ) ) )  
  
Los hombres habían bebido ya bastante. El señor Lamper era de los que menos había bebido porque estaba demasiado ocupado ofreciendo a sus invitados.  
  
Yo no quería beber , al menos hasta que aclarara lo que pasó en la anterior cena, porque todavía no tenía nada claro.  
  
A eso de la una de la mañana el señor Lamper abrió una puerta corredera en uno de los lados del salón y nos invitó a pasar a otra estancia.  
  
Era bastante grande, tenía una barra con muchas bebidas y sólo había algunos sofás. En el centro había mucho sitio.  
  
Me he permitido variar un poco las cenas comunes, y espero que hoy disfrutéis de esta pequeña sorpresa – Dijo el señor Lamper.  
  
Entonces hizo un repentino movimiento con su varita y las luces bajaron , y de la nada sonó una música muy animada para bailar.  
  
No sabía que hacer exactamente así que fui a la barra a pedirme una cerveza de mantequilla. Un elfo se encargó de dármela y me senté mientras miraba para la pista.  
  
Entablé conversación con el señor Lamper de nuevo:  
  
¿ Cómo lo pasas querida ? – Me preguntó.  
  
Bien , no está mal – Mentí.  
  
No parece que lo pases muy bien – Me dijo – Vén te presentaré a un par de chicas de tu edad.  
  
Caminamos hasta los sillones y Me presentó a dos chicas, eran bastante guapas, y aunque dudaba tener mucho en común con ellas al menos no estaría sola.  
  
Voy a ver cómo están los demás invitados , enseguida estoy contigo.. – Me dijo el señor Lamper mientras se iba.  
  
Mantuve una pequeña conversación con las chicas , tuve razón al pensar que no eran cómo yo , pero eran agradables después de todo.  
  
Y tu Ginerva, ¿ Estás casada ? – me preguntó una de ellas.  
  
No no , soy soltera. – le contesté.  
  
Vaya suerte maja, yo a tu edad ya estaba casada desde hace un par de años , y te puedo asegurar que no es una experiencia agradable – Me comentaron. – y dime Querida, ¿ Sales con Malfoy ?  
  
No no , que va, sólo somos amigos. – contesté- y desvié la mirada hacia donde él estaba.  
  
Las veces que pude verlo estaba bebiendo en la barra. Tenía la cara algo roja así que intuí que debía haber bebido bastante.  
  
Las muchachas que me acompañaban propusieron ir a bailar y yo acepté, después de todo no me vendría mal algo de diversión.  
  
Bailamos un rato cuando pasó el señor Lamper diciéndome:  
  
- Vaya, te veo más entretenida  
  
Sí , la noche parece haber mejorado algo. ¿ No bailas ? – le pregunté ofreciéndole mi mano, después de todo él había sido muy considerado conmigo esta noche.  
  
Me sonrió y me tendió una mano, pero sentí una sacudida por mi espalda, alguien me había empujado hacia Lamper.  
  
Baila con él Weasly – Dijo Malfoy empujándome de nuevo con fuerza hacia el señor Lamper. – Venga Weasly Baila.  
  
¿ Que haces Malfoy ? – dije confundida  
  
Entonces me cogió fuertemente por detrás y agarró mis brazos arrastrándome de nuevo hacia Lamper.  
  
Malfoy me haces daño , suéltame – Le dije siendo lo más dura que podía.  
  
Pero no me soltaba, seguía apretando mis brazos y pegándome empujones.  
  
¡¡ Que bailes ¡! – Me gritaba.  
  
Empecé a asustarme.  
  
Malfoy suéltame ¡ - dije , pero mis palabras no surgían efecto ninguno sobre él.  
  
Desesperada intenté darle codazos, pero fue inútil porqué él tenia demasiada fuerza. Le mordí un brazo. Nada, parecía ser de acero.  
  
Y yo cada vez más asustada y con más ganas de llorar.  
  
Malfoy suéltame por favor, - le pedí ya suplicante.  
  
Para mi suerte la gente se dio cuenta y junto a un aturdido Señor Lamper consiguieron quitármelo de encima y lo alejaron de mí.  
  
Aguantando las ganas de llorar y tratando en la manera de lo posible mantener mi dignidad salé de la habitación , pedí al elfo mi bolso y salí por la chimenea.  
  
Recogería mis cosas y me iría de su casa.  
  
No iba a consentir que me humillara de esa manera ni que se pusiera violento conmigo. De ninguna manera.  
  
Subí rápido las escaleras y entré en mi habitación cerré la puerta y en un acto reflejo me tiré sobre la cama.  
  
Apreté la almohada con fuerza.  
  
No quería perder mis prácticas, mi carrera era muy importante para mí , mi sueño era convertirme en medimaga.  
  
Pero esta situación no era tolerable. Sin quererlo me dormí profundamente sumergida en mis pensamientos , y cuando desperté el sol ya se asomaba por mi ventana.  
  
Me duché y me vestí y en silencio recogí mis cosas.  
  
Bajé las escaleras con mucho sigilo y algo de temor. No quería encontrármelo.  
  
Oí un ruido cerca, no por favor que no sea él , pensé, por suerte era la elfina.  
  
Miró mis maletas y me preguntó:  
  
¿Ya se va señorita?  
  
Sí Mandy, tengo que irme ya – le contesté casi susurrando.  
  
Que pena Señorita, Mandy se lamenta ¿ Quiere algo para desayunar antes de irse ? – me preguntó con su característica voz.  
  
No , Gracias Mandy , hasta luego. – Le contesté.  
  
Caminé hasta la chimenea y miré para atrás.  
  
No se lo merecía pero no me gustaba hacer a las personas sufrir.  
  
Sobre la mesa dejé dos botellas de poción y suficiente crema para unas semanas.  
  
llévale esto al.. Señor.. Malfoy – Le dije a la Elfina.  
  
Sí señorita - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
Di media vuelta cogí polvos flú y entré a la chimenea.  
  
No es que no me apeteciera ver a mi familia, pero necesitaba estar sola.  
  
Al caldero Chorreante – Dije finalmente.  
  
---..-  
  
Bueno , aquí termina ya este noveno capítulo. Si ahora tardo más en actualizar es porque tengo algunos exámenes y cosillas que terminar , pero si Dios quiere ya a partir de mañana soy "Libre".  
  
Necesitaba algún problemilla entre Draco Y Ginny , no me gustan las cosas fáciles, y basándome en lo que me paso ayer cuando salí de fiesta pues he escrito este capítulo añadiendo claro cosillas para darle mas emoción. Este capitulo tiene moraleja y todo eh.. la mía es que muchos tios no saben beber.  
  
Gracias por vuestros Reviews, los espero impaciente; y lo de siempre..  
  
Ideas , sugerencias y opiniones.. R E V I E W S  
  
Saludos chics ¡!! Muaks ¡ ;P 


	10. Perdóname

10º Capítulo  
  
Di media vuelta cogí polvos flú y entré a la chimenea.  
  
No es que no me apeteciera ver a mi familia, pero necesitaba estar sola.  
  
Al caldero Chorreante – Dije finalmente.  
  
Después de unas cuantas vueltas aparecí en el caldero chorreante.  
  
Me acerqué hasta la barra y le dije a Tom , el tabernero que quería un habitación. Me llevó a una habitación en el primer piso con vistas al Londres Muggle.  
  
La habitación era mucho menos lujosa que la que tenía en la Mansión , pero me sentía mas acogida.  
  
Me tumbé en la cama a pensar un poco y no hice gran cosa en todo el día. Dormí algo inquieta pero después de todo descansé.  
  
A la mañana siguiente bajé a desayunar.  
  
Buenos días Señorita Weasly que desea ¿? – Me dijo Tom  
  
Mmm Un sándwich mixto estará bien. Y zumo de calabaza por favor – le dije.  
  
Al rato trajo mi desayuno y lo devoré con ansia , como siempre. Dí una vuelta por el callejón dragón , tome un helado y poco más.  
  
Me sentía algo apática y distraída.  
  
Cuando llegué a mi habitación el caldero Chorreante para mi sorpresa había una lechuza sobre mi cama.  
  
Era del Señor Lamper.  
  
Estimada Señoríta Weasly  
  
Lamento lo ocurrido en la noche del pasado sábado, ruego acepte mis disculpas por el lamentable espectáculo que tuvo lugar allí.  
  
Cuídese , la esperaré en la próxima celebración,  
  
Atentamente  
  
Sr. Lamper.  
  
Vaya , esto si que no me lo esperaba. Era un detalle bonito por su parte, pero después de todo el no tenía culpa ninguna de que el estúpido de Malfoy no supiera beber y se pusiera agresivo.  
  
Sin quererlo se me agitó la respiración ,me había puesto muy furiosa.  
  
Respiré hondo y seguí a lo mío.  
  
Habían pasado tres noches desde que salí de la casa de Malfoy y me temía que no podría quedarme mucho tiempo más, el dinero se me acababa.  
  
La segunda noche recibí una carta de Malfoy.  
  
"Lo siento, ¿ Dónde estas? "  
  
Por supuesto no le contesté. Al día siguiente recibí una carta muy parecida de él también.  
  
"Perdóname ¿ Dónde estas? "  
  
Definitivamente no era muy original y tanto que alardeaba, no tenía mucho don de palabra.  
  
Habrían pasado 4 días cuando recibí una carta que realmente me sorprendió.  
  
Era de mi madre.  
  
"Ginny querida ¿ Qué tal estás? ¿ Dónde te encuentras? El señor Malfoy vino a casa ayer a buscarte, ¿ No estás en su casa ?  
  
Contesta cielo , que estoy preocupada,  
  
Te quiere, Mama. "  
  
Junto a la carta había una gran caja de pasteles y dulces, los agradecí bastante, ya que como la comida de casa no había nada.  
  
Le respondí a mi madre y le dije que estaba bien, que no se preocupara y que estaba pasando unos días fuera.  
  
¿ Malfoy en la Madriguera ? Eso sí que era extraño. Seguí recibiendo cartas suyas, cada vez parecía más nervioso.  
  
"Diablos Weasly ¿¡ dónde estas !? Ya te he perdido perdón qué más quieres que haga.. Por favor contesta "  
  
Pero no , yo no era tan tonta y no pensaba perdonarlo tan fácilmente, para nada.  
  
Estaba asomada a la ventana mirando a la gente pasar por las calles de Londres cuando una cabellera dorada me sorprendió. ¿ Malfoy ?  
  
En un acto reflejo me tiré al suelo y me escondí debajo de la ventana rezando porque no me hubiera visto.  
  
¿ Que hacía aquí ?  
  
Me levanté un poco sobre una esquina para mirar , el estaba entrando en el caldero chorreante.  
  
Joder.. que no se parara por favor , que siguiera al callejón dragón.  
  
Me acerqué a la puerta y pegué el oído incluso aguantando la respiración para conseguir un silencio absoluto.  
  
Era ridículo no escuchaba nada, así que me tumbé en la cama y me puse a leer intentando pensar en otras cosas.  
  
Su sola presencia me ponía nerviosa.  
  
Toc Toc  
  
Tocaron a mi puerta. Eso siempre funcionaba , haría como si no estubiera.  
  
Toc Toc  
  
Volvieron a tocar. Me quede callada.  
  
Vamos Weasly abre, sé que estás ahí – se oyó la voz de Malfoy al otro lado.  
  
TOC TOC TOC  
  
Ya estaba literalmente aporreando la puerta.  
  
Weasly por favor no seas ridícula , abre ¡! Tenemos que hablar – Dijo él.  
  
Pensé..hablar.. que no me viniera con tonterías. Me quedé callada sobre la cama. Tocó un par de veces más pero la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio.  
  
Tenía miedo de que estuviera al otro lado de la habitación así que simplemente no salí.  
  
Comí pasteles de los que me había enviado mi madre y así pasé la tarde.  
  
Como ya no tenía apenas dinero pensé volver a casa. Mi madre estaría preocupada.  
  
Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía pero tenía mi carné, así que me aparecería.  
  
Cerré los ojos apretándolos fuerte pensando en la puerta de la madriguera.  
  
Plas ¡  
  
Aparecí en la puerta de la madriguera, tan destartalada como siempre y en pie por arte de magia.  
  
Sonreí, estaba en casa.  
  
Hola mamaa ¡! Soy yo ¡!! – grité y abrí la puerta para entrar.  
  
Estoy en la cocina querida ¡! – dijo mi madre a voces.  
  
Deje mi bolso en el sofá y abrí la puerta de la cocina.  
  
Mi madre tomaba café.  
  
Y mi madre tomaba café si, pero con Malfoy.  
  
Me quedé paralizada en la puerta de la cocina sin dar un paso más.  
  
Mi madre se levantó se acercó a mi y me dio un abrazo, no se lo pude devolver, estaba paralizada.  
  
Ay Ginny , que ganas tenía de verte , estaba tan preocupada por ti ¡! ¿ Cómo te vas así , sin avisar , podría haberte pasado algo ¡! – me dijo mi madre.  
  
Tenía las manos en la cintura como era característico en ella , pero parecía demasiado contenta con verme como para empezar una discusión.  
  
Lo siento Mamá, pero me apetecía estar sola – Le dije.  
  
Mi mirada se posó fugazmente en Malfoy. Él también me miraba.  
  
¿ Qué haces aquí Malfoy ? – le pregunté.  
  
Ginny por favor , no le hables así , acaso no te hemos dado tu padre y yo una educación ..- Saltó mi madre.  
  
Me enfadé ligeramente con mi Madre por meterse pero me quedé callada. Ella volvió a hablar.  
  
El señor Malfoy ha venido aquí buscándote los últimos días. Cómo tampoco sabía dónde estabas no sabía decirle,. Ahora mismo hablabamos de ti – Dijo mi Madre.  
  
Asentí con la cabeza.  
  
Señor Malfoy tengo que verle la herida, ¿ Mamá te importa dejarnos solos? – Le dije a mi madre mirándola evitando la mirada de Malfoy.  
  
Sí claro cariño estaré en el salón.  
  
Y dicho eso mi madre salió de la cocina dejándonos solos.  
  
¿ Qué haces aquí Malfoy ? – le pregunté  
  
-¿ Acaso no es obvio ? Te estaba buscando. Llevas días huyendo de mi.  
– Me contestó  
  
Bueno pues ya me has encontrado ¿ Qué quieres ? – le pregunté duramente.  
  
Disculparme – Me dijo.  
  
Ajam, pues muy bien , ya lo has hecho , ¿ Podrías marcharte de mi casa ? – Dije intentando ser amable de forma irónica.  
  
Vamos Weasly ... - Me dijo- ¿ Qué mas quieres que te diga ?  
  
Nada Malfoy no quiero que me digas nada así que por favor márchate. – le dije  
  
Esto empezaba a ponerme peligroso , mis ojos empezaban a hincharse.  
  
Diablos , que te vayas ¡ - Volví a decir.  
  
Me di la vuelta , no soportaba mirarlo a la cara.  
  
Él seguía ahí parado sin decir nada. No podía más, no aguantaba la presión.  
  
Salí por la puerta de atrás de la cocina corriendo al jardín hasta llegar a los árboles. Apoyé la espalda sobre uno y encogida con la cabeza en las rodillas me puse a llorar silenciosamente.  
  
Oí pisadas sobres las hojas secas. ¿ Acaso no entendía que no tenía ningunas ganas de verlo ?  
  
YA TE HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS ¡! – Grité sin darme la vuelta.  
  
Ginny cariño , Que dices ¡?- Era la voz de mi madre- ¿ Estas llorando ? ¿ Que te pasa ? – Me preguntó.  
  
Yo me levanté rápido y me coloqué bien la ropa.  
  
No Mamá , no me pasa nada. – Le dije forzando una sonrisa. – Vamos a casa.  
  
Entramos a casa y tomamos un café, yo empezaba a estar más tranquila , me sentía mejor.  
  
Hablé con mi madre de mis hermanos, de Papá y me contó las noticias que me había perdido las últimas semanas.  
  
Cuando ya me había olvidado del tema me dijo:  
  
Por cierto Ginny el Señor Malfoy dejó algo para ti. Lo he dejado en tu cama. – me dijo mi madre.  
  
Vale Mamá. Voy a subir a acostarme un rato. – le dije.  
  
Subí a mi habitación , cuando la abrí me llené de recuerdos de infancia.  
  
Seguía como la última vez que la había visto. Me sentí bien y sonreí para mí misma.  
  
Encima de la cama había un sobre.  
  
Lo cogí y lo abrí. Era una carta bastante escueta.  
  
"Soy un indeseable , lo sé , pero dame la oportunidad de explicarme por favor. Ven a mi casa a cenar esta noche, estaré esperando ".  
  
Buff, este hombre no entendía nada.  
  
No sabía si tenía ganas de hablar con él pero no quería que me estuviera persiguiendo indefinidamente.  
  
Supongo que tendría que ir, así zanjaría el tema de una vez y podría retomar mi vida donde estaba antes de encontrarme con él.  
  
Respiré hondo y me fui a la ducha.  
  
Esta noche sería muy larga...  
  
----------- ----------------- ----------  
  
Bueno , el 10º capítulo llega a su fín, y me temo que la historia también acabará en un par de capítulos, no kiero ke sea la tipika historia interminable.. ke se enredan hasta más no poder.. ( Ya entendeis..)  
  
Espero ke no se os esté haciendo pesada la historia , con lo ke sea espero ke me escribais..  
  
Este cap. ha sido cortito , pero es k el próximo será intenso , estoy viendo cómo solucionar las cosas entre estos dos..  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews ¡!  
  
Os informo de ke ya soy libre hasta septiembre ¡! ( De estudiar kiero decir )  
  
Asi que ahora aparte de disfrutar el veranito , tendré mas tiempo para escribir.  
  
En 10 días me voy de vacaciones y allí no tengo ordenador para escribir, tengo k dejar esta historia terminada.  
  
Quizás mientras este de viaje escribo algo y después lo paso cuando vuelva , ya se verá.  
  
Espero k esten pasando un buen verano , muaaaaaaaaaaks ¡!  
  
y.,. R E V I E W S 


	11. Las Vueltas De La Vida

Capítulo 11:  
  
Respiré hondo y me fui a la ducha.  
  
Esta noche sería muy larga...  
  
Después de un relajante baño fui a mi armario y lo abrí , era hora de elegir la ropa.  
  
Un dilema se presentó ante mí , estaba claro que no quería ir mal vestida y desarreglada, pero no quería ir muy bien vestida porque él pensaría que me había puesto así por él, y para nada lo dejaría pensarse eso.  
  
Decidido , iría sencilla, natural pero bonita. Sí esa era la palabra, bonita , linda , llamémoslo cómo queramos.  
  
Me puse unos pantalones vaqueros de vestir y una camisa con un escote de palabra de honor con tirantitos muy finos ajustada por el pecho y suelta hasta la altura del ombligo. La camisa era beige.  
  
Me puse también unas sandalias del mismo color y me hice una cola con algunos mechones sueltos.  
  
No me pinté mucho , lo esencial diría yo.  
  
Perfecto.  
  
Metí en un bolso las cosas esenciales, entre ellas mi varita por si Malfoy se ponía inaguantable.  
  
Yo sabía que cenaba a las nueve, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de llegar puntual , así que me asomé a mirar por la ventana. Era un paisaje precioso , grandes extensiones de verde césped , matorrales , árboles , a lo lejos una pradera y un pequeño lago adornado con flores.  
  
Pasé allí muchos momentos de mi infancia rodeada de mis hermanos , y cuando ya ninguno estaba en mi casa , daba grandes paseos y recuerdo que me encantaba nadar en el lago.  
  
No sé cuanto tiempo estuve en silencio mirando por la ventana, se respiraba tanta tranquilidad.. me gustaría haberme quedado allí para siempre , pero no podía seguir huyendo , tenía que enfrentarme cara a cara con la realidad.  
  
Y la realidad era Malfoy.  
  
Bajé al salón y encontré a mis padres sentados tomando el té.  
  
Ginny ¡! Preciosa , no sabía que estabas en casa – Dijo mi padre abrazándome.  
  
Hola Papá – Le dije – Sí vine esta mañana.  
  
Me alegro, se echan de menos los jaleos en casa. ¿ Hasta cuando estarás aquí ? – me preguntó  
  
No lo se papá, depende de cómo vayan los asuntos de mi trabajo.  
  
Entiendo, ¿ A dónde vas tan guapa ? - me preguntó mi padre sonriendo- Estas preciosa  
  
A cenar con mi jefe, y creo que me voy ya , creo que llego tarde.  
  
Adiós Ginny – Me dijo mi Padre.  
  
Yo me acerqué a mi madre y le fui a besar la mejilla, pero ella me aferró contra sí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.  
  
Suerte querida – me susurró al oído.  
  
Su abrazo fue muy gratificante , pero me dejó algo asustada.  
  
¿ Suerte ? Para que se supone que quería yo suerte.. yo juraría que lo tenía todo controlado, pondría a Malfoy en su sitio y volvería derechita a casa.  
  
Me puse un poco nerviosa, después de todo quizás no tuviera tan controlada la situación.  
  
Noté un nudo en el estómago.  
  
No me gustaba nada esa sensación , y estaba segura que no tenía nada que ver con nada de mujeres , ni dolores de barriga.  
  
Me paré delante de la chimenea.  
  
Respiré hondo.  
  
Me metí dentro, cerré los ojos muy fuerte y mientras echaba polvos flu dentro de la chimenea dije claramente.  
  
A la Mansión Malfoy.  
  
Después de unas cuantas vueltas aparecí en el lugar de siempre.  
  
Él no estaba allí.  
  
Me reprimí mentalmente, espero que él no estuviera riéndose de mí, después de todo ya podría haber tenido la decencia de aparecer a esperarme.  
  
Miré para ambos lados y una puerta se abrió.  
  
No entró nadie, yo diría incluso que me asusté , pero después miré algo más debajo de la altura de mis ojos y vi como entraba Mandy, la pequeña elfina.  
  
Llevaba el mismo uniforme que la primera vez que la ví , pero ahora su cabeza estaba adornada con un gracioso gorro a conjunto con su ropa y parecía algo más feliz.  
  
Hola Mandy – le dije a la elfina  
  
- Hola señorita, Mandy se alegra de que haya vuelto, El señor Malfoy  
la espera en el salón , pase señorita – Me dijo la elfina.  
  
Pensé en darle una larga charla a la elfina para decirle que no había vuelto para quedarme pero abrió la puerta así que simplemente asentí con la cabeza y entré.  
  
La mesa estaba puesta con dos cubiertos.  
  
Malfoy estaba de pie junto a la mesa.  
  
Se giró cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y me miró.  
  
Parecía satisfecho.  
  
Ya pensaba que no vendrías Weasly - me dijo.  
  
No creas que no he estado tentada a hacerlo - le contesté intentando ser todo lo arrogante que podía.  
  
Me encantaría empezar a discutir contigo , pero Mandy ha trabajado mucho en la cena y no me gustaría hacerla esperar. – me dijo.  
  
Yo puse cara de duda, no lo creía realmente, él preocupándose por la elfina.. De todas maneras me senté. Él hizo lo mismo y casi al instante apareció la elfina con los primeros platos.  
  
¿Señorita quiere vino? – Me preguntó Mandy.  
  
Sí por favor- le dije extendiendo mi copa.  
  
Me sirvió el vino y miró para Malfoy.  
  
¿ Y usted señor ? – Le preguntó.  
  
Yo tomaré coñac, gracias – Le contestó y Mandy le sirvió.  
  
Empezamos a comer...  
  
Bueno Weasly , entonces ¿ Porqué te has decidido a venir ? – me preguntó.  
  
Es sencillo Malfoy , hasta para ti debiera serlo. Quiero seguir con mi vida. Y no puedo hacerlo si no me dejas en paz. – Le contesté.  
  
Entiendo... me dijo  
  
Empezamos a comer en silencio. Esta situación empezaba a irritarme.  
  
¿ Me has hecho venir para nada Malfoy ? – Le dije después de unos minutos.  
  
Claro que no Weasly, pero cada cosa tiene que ser a su debido tiempo. – Me contestó  
  
Pues creo que ya es el tiempo. He venido aquí para que me des una explicación, y si no la tienes pues simplemente me iré.- Le dije.  
  
Lo siento pero no la tengo. – Me dijo.  
  
Pero bueno , que era esto , pensé yo.  
  
¿ Me has hecho venir para nada ? – Le pregunté.  
  
No , pero no tengo ninguna explicación para justificar que soy un imbécil- Me dijo.  
  
Yo me quedé muy sorprendida pero disimulé.  
  
Vaya Malfoy, al menos en algo estamos de acuerdo - Le dije.  
  
Seguimos comiendo, yo quería hablar del tema , pero no veía por dónde empezar, y además era él el que tenía que hablar.  
  
Al final el tiempo pasó y acabamos de cenar.  
  
La elfina pasó con una bandeja de dulces y licores.  
  
Tomaremos eso en la Sala Mandy – Dijo Malfoy.  
  
Se levantó y camino a la sala contigua. Al ver que yo no lo seguía se giró.  
  
¿ Piensas quedarte ahí ? – Me preguntó  
  
Em.. No no claro, ya voy. – Le contesté, me levanté y lo seguí.  
  
Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver la sala. Ya no había sillones y frías paredes con cuadros.  
  
Había una mesa muy baja en el centro , con cojines para sentarse, una chimenea con un intenso fuego y un ambiente muy acogedor.  
  
Había velas flotando dando una luz muy tenue, y el techo estaba adornado con estrellas, como en el gran comedor de Hogwarts.  
  
Vaya – Le dije- Veo que has cambiado la decoración.  
  
Sí, espero que sea de tu agrado – Me dijo.  
  
Y se sentó en un cojín mientras la elfina dejaba los pasteles y bebidas sobre la mesa.  
  
Gracias Mandy , está todo bien , puedes irte. – Le dijo  
  
¿ Quieres licor Weasly ? – me preguntó  
  
Sí , de melocotón – Le dije.  
  
Me lo sirvió y el se echó otro. No me corté y cogí un dulce, después de todo había que aprovechar la situación.  
  
Mira Malfoy todo esto está muy bien, pero yo he venido aquí por una explicación, y si no me la das tendré que marcharme. – Le dije.  
  
Veo que no podré distraerte – Dijo Malfoy – Está bien , pregúnta lo que quieras.  
  
¿ Porqué te pusiste así la otra noche ? Aunque siempre fueras un engreído pensé que eras lo suficientemente caballero cómo para evitar eso.  
  
Sí que soy un caballero – Me dijo  
  
Sí, un caballero que empuja a las mujeres, permíteme que me ría. contesté sarcástica - ¿ Porqué te pusiste así ? – Le dije  
  
Porque no soporto al Señor Lamper. Además estaba babeándote, deberías agradecerme que te lo quitara de encima me dijo.  
  
¡ Cómo que me lo quitaras de encima ¡ Si lo único que hiciste fue empujarme sobre él ¡ - Le grité  
  
Sí , el te babeaba y tú le seguías el juego, una patética escena me permito añadir – dijo.  
  
Simplemente era amable conmigo- Le contesté  
  
Sí claro Weasly, llevabas un par de días prácticamente sin hablarme a mí , pero para él si tenias ganas nO? – me preguntó.  
  
Realmente él tenía razón en eso , hacía par de días que estaba incómoda y muy confundida, por eso no le hablaba casi..  
  
Eso no es excusa para ponerte así Malfoy, esa situación fue humillante – Le dije  
  
Sí claro Weasly – Me dijo, algo irónico.  
  
¿ No piensas reconocer que te pasaste ? – Me dije ofendida.  
  
No claro que no , ya te he pedido perdón , yo ya me he humillado bastante – me dijo arrogante.  
  
Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.  
  
Ajam, ya veo. No sé para que diablos querías que viniera, pero está visto que no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte Malfoy. Me voy- Le dije.  
  
Me levanté del cojín y salí en dirección a la puerta. La abrí y salí por ella.  
  
Condenado idiota, hacerme venir para esto, no sé porqué accedí a venir.  
  
Caminé por el césped sin un rumbo fijo , debería haber una puerta por algún lado, era una casa.  
  
Pero yo sólo veía césped y más césped. Joder, lo que me faltaba.  
  
Caminé dando la vuelta a la casa buscando algún lugar que se pareciera a una puerta de salida.  
  
Cuando bordeaba la piscina me di cuenta de mi estupidez.  
  
Diablos , soy una bruja – Pensé en voz alta-  
  
Así que cerré los ojos fuerte visualizando la madriguera y..  
  
Plof.  
  
Tras un dolor muy grande caí a la piscina desmayada e incapaz de moverme. . - . - .  
  
Abrí los ojos.  
  
Parpadeé.  
  
Veía algo borroso. Y lo más importante no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba.  
  
Me froté los ojos con las manos y me incorporé.  
  
Estaba tumbada sobre un sillón en el salón dónde había estado con Malfoy.  
  
Él estaba junto a mí se había dormido y tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre mi barriga.  
  
Le di un toquecito en el hombro,.  
  
¿ Malfoy ? - le dije bajito.  
  
El abrió los ojos rápido, se levantó de encima mía y se puso de pie.  
  
¿ Que hago aquí ? – Le pregunté.  
  
Intentaste aparecerte, y nadie puede aparecerse en la Mansión Malfoy. Te encontré en la piscina, y ya es la segunda vez. Llevas desmayada un par de horas.- Me dijo  
  
Ah.. vaya no lo sabía, solo intentaba llegar a mi casa. Gracias – Le dije.  
  
Me miré mientras me incorporaba y vi que no tenía mi ropa puesta. Llevaba una camisa de seda de manga larga, y era de hombre.  
  
Malfoy ¡!!!!!!! ¿ Donde esta mi ropa ? ..Tu..Tu.. Me has desnudado ¡! le dije chillando  
  
Tranquila Weasly, no te quité la ropa interior, estabas empapada, que querías que hiciera. Si no estás helada es gracias a mí. – me dijo  
  
Podrías haberme desperado, o ponerme cerca de la chimenea, yo que se.. – Le dije, pero hasta yo misma notaba que se me agotaban las excusas. Decidí cambiar de tema.  
  
¿ Cómo que la segunda vez ? Yo solo recuerdo haberme caído hoy a la piscina Malfoy. Deberías dejar de beber- Le dije  
  
Tu lo has dicho , que tú recuerdes. Pero te caíste también la primera vez que fuimos a casa del señor Lamper. – me dijo tranquilamente  
  
Me quedé perpleja.  
  
- Espero oir una buena explicación sobre muchas cosas- Le dije.  
  
¿ Qué cosas ? - me preguntó  
  
Bueno , en primer lugar porqué me desperté con una camisa de hombre, porqué tenía los pies verdes, qué hacía mi varita en la piscina y porqué no te desangraste si no te había puesto la pomada – Dije.  
  
Me sorprendí a mí misma de la cantidad de cosas que quería que me explicara.  
  
Bueno, es una larga historia. Todo eso se resume en una explicación , te cambié la memoria, pero creo que mejor que contártelo es que lo recuerdes. – Me dijo.  
  
¿ Me cambiaste la memoria ?- Le dije levantando una ceja.- Que fuerte, pero venga sí, muéstramelo.  
  
Me apuntó con su varita y me dijo .  
  
"Rememo"  
  
Mi cabeza dio vueltas y una serie de imágenes pasó ante mí.  
  
Yo caminando y tambaleándome por el pasillo... bañándome en la piscina.... Malfoy corriendo hacia mi pensando que me había ahogado.... Cerca de la chimenea poniéndole crema... un abrazo.... Salimos fuera... un jardín precioso... un beso... su camisa sobre mis hombros... toda la noche juntos...  
  
Todo paró tan súbitamente cómo había empezado , pero lo recordaba a la perfección.  
  
Wau – Me limité a decir.  
  
Pensaba algo más ingenioso que decirle, o algo que echarle en cara, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar .  
  
¿ Porqué me borraste la memoria ?- Le pregunté  
  
Porqué sí – Me dijo.  
  
Vamos Malfoy, sé sincero por una vez- Le rogué.  
  
Esta bien. Te borré la memoria porque no quería que estuvieras conmigo porque hubieras bebido.- respondió. – Hacerlo así no tiene mérito.  
  
¿ Qué te crees que soy, un trofeo ? – Le dije, algo irritada.  
  
Sí algo así – Me contestó.  
  
Pero bueno Malfoy tú que te crees, que puedes jugar así con la gente, ¡ Yo no soy un trofeo que te puedas ganar ! – Le dije.  
  
Para mí si lo eres – Me dijo – Hasta ahora nunca había estado con una mujer cómo tú.  
  
¿ Debo tomármelo como un insulto o como un alago ? – le pregunté.  
  
Puedes tomártelo como quieras, pero no te lo digo de manera despectiva. – Me dijo sereno.  
  
Respiré hondo.  
  
- Esta bien – Le dije.  
  
Nos callamos unos momento, me moría de ganas de preguntarle mil cosas pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Además tenía frío.  
  
¿ Te importa si nos acercamos al fuego ? – Le pregunté – Me muero de frío.  
  
No claro , vamos – Dijo él.  
  
Nos acercamos al fuego y antes de sentarnos dijo.  
  
"Accio Cojines "  
  
Y algunos cojines pasaron volando y de quedaron esperándonos junto al fuego.  
  
Gracias- le dije  
  
Nos sentamos, y aunque aún tenía frío el fuego fue de gran ayuda.  
  
Él simplemente me miraba , y como yo me incomodaba miraba las llamas de la chimenea.  
  
y.,. ¿ Que pasaba en Hogwarts ? Lo de la foto, la enfermería y todo eso. – Le pregunté.  
  
Para eso no tengo explicación, tu simplemente eras la pobretona Weasly, pero también la única que te resististe, te veías tan frágil entre mis brazos , pero a la vez tan enérgica y rebelde, yo no tengo una explicación para lo que me ocurrió. Era algo diferente, pero no iba a perder mi orgullo para estar contigo, además no sé si lo sabrás pero a los Malfoys no nos gusta sentirnos rechazados. – Me dijo Malfoy.  
  
¿ Y ahora ? – Le pregunté.  
  
Ahora las cosas son diferentes, ambos hemos crecido , todo ha cambiado, o al menos la mayoría de cosas. – Contestó.  
  
Ya veo. Sí las cosas cambian , eso es normal. Pero tú no dejarás de ser un Malfoy y yo una Weasly – Le dije  
  
Que equivocada estás. Te empeñas en recordar Hogwarts, y la rivalidad entre nuestras familias y me parece que ya te he dado suficientes razones para que dejes eso a un lado Weasly – Me dijo  
  
Es difícil asimilarlo cuando ni siquiera me llamas por mi nombre – Le contesté.  
  
Diablos Weasly es la costumbre – me dijo irritado  
  
Has vuelto a hacerlo- Le espeté.  
  
Esta bien .. Ginny. - Me dijo dudoso.  
  
Mucho mejor – Le contesté sonriente- ¿ Puedo llamarte Draco ?  
  
Sí claro.  
  
¿ Y huroncito ? – Le dije sonriente.  
  
No abuses de mi confianza Weasly – Contestó secamente  
  
Lo siento , solo bromeaba. – Le dije – Bueno, pues supongo que ya está todo algo más aclarado. Encantada de mantener una conversación civilizada contigo. Me alegra saber que no tenemos porqué acabar echándonos hechizos.  
  
Me levanté le dirigí una última sonrisa y le dije.  
  
Mañana vendré a darte algunos frascos más de poción. Buenas noches Draco – Le dije.  
  
Adios Ginny.. – Me dijo algo confuso.  
  
Cogí mi ropa, mi bolso y mis zapatos y me dirigí al salón dónde estaba la chimenea por la que había llegado.  
  
Sólo una palabra volaba en mi mente..  
  
Cobarde.  
  
No , no era cobarde, ya habíamos aclarado las cosas, habíamos cenado y yo me marchaba, además era tarde..  
  
¿ Era tarde ?..  
  
Vaya excusa tan tonta.  
  
No estoy huyendo , me dije  
  
Sí , realmente si lo hacía pero era normal, estaba confundida, toda esa información no se digiera en unos minutos, necesitaba tiempo.  
  
Pero tiempo para que.  
  
Respiré hondo.  
  
Me senté sobre el sofá y me quité su camisa.  
  
Era cierto , aún llevaba mi ropa interior intacta. Dejé su camisa sobre el sofá y me puse los vaqueros.  
  
Estaban algo mojados y costaba subirlos, empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, ¿ y si él entrara ahora en la habitación ?  
  
Ay Ay Ay debía darme prisa.  
  
Me los puse, solo quedaba abotonarlos, pero me distrajo una lechuza gris de ojos azules que se paró frente a mí y me extendió una pata.  
  
Tenía un pequeño pergamino atado lo quité con suavidad para no hacerle daño y lo abrí.  
  
Con una letra apresurada pero bonita clara decía:  
  
"¿ No has entendido que lo que quería decirte es que Te Quiero ? "  
  
Buff... Un escalofrío subió desde la parte más baja de mi espalda hasta el cuello y un nudo se formó en mi estómago.  
  
Había que tomar una decisión y había que tomarla ya.  
  
Decidido.  
  
Salí corriendo hasta la habitación de los cojines.  
  
Mierda, no estaba allí.  
  
El jardín.  
  
Salí corriendo hasta la puerta de la casa, la abrí y lo ví de lejos caminando sobre la hierba.  
  
Me entró miedo.  
  
Pero no era momento de echarse atrás, ya había llegado hasta aquí ,. Que podía perder..  
  
Corrí todo lo fuerte que mis piernas y mis vaqueros mojados y ajustados me permitían y cuando lo tenía a unos pasos se dio la vuelta algo asustado, y yo literalmente me abalancé sobre él y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.  
  
Él perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas, quedando yo encima suya, aún rodeándolo con los brazos.  
  
Lo siento – Le dije algo avergonzada.  
  
No te preocupes, ha sido el golpe más dulce que he recibido en mi vida. – Me contestó  
  
Yo sonreí y noté como sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, pegándome más a su cuerpo.  
  
Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho y nos abrazamos con fuerza respirando entrecortadamente, yo por la carrera y el por el susto supongo.  
  
Se incorporó y yo me senté de rodillas en frente de él.  
  
Sobre mi barriga caían algunas gotas de mi sujetador mojado.  
  
Él me cogió los hombros y me dio la vuelta, quedando yo sentada de espaldas a él.  
  
Me acarició los brazos con suavidad.  
  
Estuvo unos instantes sin hacer nada y entonces noté cómo sus manos recorrían mi espalda y desabrochaban mi sostén.  
  
Me sentí un poco incómoda cuando me lo quitó, pero cuando a mi aún no me había dado tiempo a pensarlo puso su camisa sobre mis hombros y me la puso.  
  
Se levantó y me extendió una mano para que me levantara.  
  
No es que no me guste cuidarte, pero no quiero que cojas frío- me dijo.- Vamos dentro.  
  
Con las manos aún cogidas entramos a la casa y volvimos a la calidez de la habitación de los cojines.  
  
Nos acercamos a los más cercanos al fuego y nos sentamos.  
  
Los pantalones me molestaban y estaban mojados , así que me los quité, quedando solo con las braguitas y su camisa.  
  
Estas preciosa – Me dijo.  
  
Yo me arrodillé junto a él y nos miramos a los ojos.  
  
Mis dudas se habían esfumado totalmente, es más no sabía ni que era lo que estaba dudando , y no me importaba lo más mínimo.  
  
Se acercó a mí y juntamos nuestros labios.  
  
Fue un beso suave y corto.  
  
Cada vez me gusta más robarte besos – Me dijo.  
  
Aunque no lo creas ya te los he cobrado – Le dije sonrojada.  
  
Él me miró extrañado.  
  
Sí , que pasa, darte un beso mientras duermes ¿ Es pecado ? – le pregunté divertida.  
  
Sí , pero cuando lo deseas tanto cómo yo lo deseo no es un beso robado, es regalado. – Me contestó.  
  
Nos reímos de lo cursis que nos habíamos puesto y me lancé contra el en un abrazo.  
  
Empezó a besarme el cuello mientras pequeños gemidos se escapaban de mis boca, acarició mis orejas y se entretuvo hasta llegar a mis labios.  
  
Los humedeció y me besó muy tiernamente, el beso creció al igual que la pasión.  
  
Yo pasaba mis manos por su espalda, su pecho , su pelo , todo un territorio nuevo para mí y que me encantaba conocer.  
  
No dejamos de besarnos.  
  
Después de un rato sus manos se colaron por la camisa y recorrieron mi espalda con delicadeza.  
  
Yo se las cogí y las dirigí hasta el último botón de su camisa , que yo llevaba puesta y empezó a quitarme los botones.  
  
Cuando ya no quedaron botones que quitar el se limitó a mirarme , y después de unos segundos puso de nuevo sus manos sobre mi espalda y me atrajo hacia él plantándome un impresionante beso.  
  
Pasó un rato y ambos acabamos en ropa interior.  
  
Jugamos con las caricias conociéndonos mejor.  
  
Cuando íbamos a llegar a más él me cogió en brazos y me llevo hasta su habitación.  
  
Me dejó sobre la cama sentada y besándome aún fuimos acostándonos en la cama él sobre mí.  
  
Con suavidad me quitó la ropa interior y yo hice lo mismo con él.  
  
Se lo tomó con calma, cubriendo mi cuerpo de pequeños y suaves besos.  
  
Entró en mí con suavidad, aferrándose a mí , y con movimientos muy sincronizados hicimos el amor.  
  
Fue la noche más dulce que había pasado en toda mi vida.  
  
Dormimos abrazados y me desperté a su lado, deseando que cada amanecer pudiera ser junto a él.  
  
Nunca se sabe las vueltas que da la vida, ni las sorpresas que nos tiene preparadas a cada uno de nosotros, pero yo sé que hoy soy feliz junto a él, soy feliz aprovechando este momento, porque cada momento juntos es sencillamente único.  
  
FIN . - - - .  
  
Buenoo chicass ¡! Me toca "Despedirme" por ahora ¡! :'( Este sí que es el final del Fic, espero que os haya gustado, a mi me ha encantado escribirlo , es el 1º que escribo y estoy segura de que repetiré la experiencia. ¡!  
  
Es el capítulo más largo , porque me daba mucha pena terminarlo ¡ Me voy el jueves de vacaciones definitivamente , y allí no tengo ordenador, así que lo justo era dejarlo terminarlo.  
  
Espero que tengáis unas vacaciones estupendiiisisisimas, que encontréis muchos amores de verano (L) y viváis vuestro propio Fic ;)  
  
Ya nos veremos A la vuelta, Espero vuestros reviews , si no los leo ahora los leeré a la vuelta.  
  
Muchas gracias a tods ls que halláis seguido la historia,  
  
Cuídense ¡!  
  
mUakS ¡!  
  
R E V I E W S  
  
iSaiSiS ¡! 


	12. Nota de Autora: Saludos

Buenas gente ¡! ¿ Cómo estais ¿?

Yo estoy muy bien , pero mis vacaciones están acabándose peligrosamente y me temo que por ahora no podré escribir nada nuevo.

Espero que cuando me acostumbre a ir a clase y a las típicas obligaciones pueda encontrar tiempo para escribir, y leer, fan fictions, porque los he echado muchísimo de menos ¡!

Solo era para saludar a ls lectors, escritors, y gente que visita la página, para animaros a seguir escribiendo .. a ver si así la espera del 6º libro se nos hace más corta y llevadera, .. ya sabemos el título y las primeras frases.. a ver si no nos hacen esperar mucho.. ( Porque tendremos que esperar a que lo traduzcan y eso ).

Besos y abrazos ¡

iSsiSs


End file.
